Surprises: Unimaginable
by sharp52092
Summary: In this Revenge of the Sith alternate universe, on the night of Chancellor Palpatine's mysterious death, the relationship of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker is unintentionally revealed to the public. Including the Naboo and Padmé's family, the Naberries, who still don't know about the couple's three year old marriage, though they are about to find out.
1. Unexpected

**Surprises: Unimaginable**

**In this _Revenge of the Sith_ alternate universe, on the night of Chancellor Palpatine's mysterious death, the relationship of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker is unintentionally revealed to the public. Including the Naboo and Padmé's family, the Naberries, who still don't know about the couple's three year old marriage, though they are about to find out.**

**Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, and her family including Ruwee Naberrie, Jobal Naberrie, Sola Naberrie, Darred Janren Naberrie, Ryoo Naberrie, Pooja Naberrie, and Ryoo Thule. For those of you who may not know, Ryoo Thule is Jobal's mother. Making her Padmé's grandmother.**

**Genres include drama, family, romance, and friendship.**

***** One does not need to read _Surprises_ or _Surprises: Free_ to understand. One can still enjoy this story without having read its predecessors, but I recommend it.**

**This story is set in the same universe as _Surprises_ and _Surprises: Free_, though it's not quite a prequel or sequel. It's both I suppose. The first few chapters are set around the same as _Surprises: Free._ Then the later chapters are set at around the same time as _Surprises_.**

**Thank you to my beta, the Kinetic Violinist. Also, thank you to my readers and followers. I hope you all like this story.**

* * *

Chapter One

Unexpected

_The night of Chancellor Palpatine's death_

_Theed, the capital of Naboo_

This was not how she imagined the evening would end.

It had been such a lovely evening. At least, that was how it began.

The plan was to celebrate the promotion ceremony of young Ryoo Naberrie. Family members, friends, and other beings went to the ceremony and brought gifts and food.

But it turned out to be an evening full of surprises. The kind most people don't care for. Including the members of the Naberrie family.

For one of its members, Jobal Naberrie it wasn't that she disliked surprises. In fact, she had enjoyed many unexpected, but wonderful surprises in her lifetime. Her beau proposing sooner than expected. Both of her pregnancies. Her youngest daughter's high aptitude scores. Her daughter's landslide victory when running for office. Her daughter's engagement. Her amazing son-in-law. Even her first grandchild.

But this surprise was...not unexpected. Not exactly. _Wonderful? _Jobal hesitated. She didn't know if she would call it that. Nor would she call the evening wonderful. Despite it having started out that way. Jobal and her husband of nearly thirty three years, Ruwee Naberrie arrived at the school both he and she, their children, and presently their grandchildren attended.

This evening, it was their eldest grandchild Ryoo's promotion ceremony. And like all the Naberries and every graduate before, the tradition was to have a ceremony to celebrate the graduates. From the young graduates to older adults looking to change careers. Or perhaps complete educations they had been unable to make as children themselves.

Again, the evening started out normal. Joyous..._almost_.

Everyone was there...again, _almost_. One being was missing, making the wonderful evening almost wonderful.

Padmé was not there. Not this evening, the previous, nor any evening for the past four, nearly five months. This evening her absence seemed to be more and more noticed. When the family asked to take a family holo and in young Ryoo's eyes when she asked if her aunt was coming.

"Afraid not sweetie," Darred kissed his daughter on the top of her head.

Pooja then looked up to her parents, "Is it because she and Grandpa are still mad each other?"

Half the family paled upon hearing the seven year old say such a thing. Ruwee especially looked pale, and even grim. Simultaneously, the next holograph was taken. The Gungan also looked at the family curiously.

"_Pooja_, honey," Said Grandmamma Ryoo through her teeth. She was still holding her smile. "Let's...focus on the holographs, okay?"

Tonight's ceremony even reminded Jobal of Padmé, of her ceremony when she graduated from primary classes and went on to the Legislative Youth Program.

Jobal missed her terribly, having not seen her in four, nearly five months. Not parting on good terms all those months ago didn't help matters. Jobal could have- _should_ _have_ done more. Said more.

Jobal also should have deduced something had happened that evening. She had noticed a few odd looks at the ceremony, but thought nothing of it at the time. She wanted to enjoy the evening. Then later after the ceremony when they were back at their home and had finished eating dinner, Ryoo and Pooja went into the living for awhile. They wanted to watch their favorite holo show. A few moments later, Jobal watched as Sola and her mother, Ryoo followed them in the living room. A few moments later they emerged from the living room. They all began acting like they knew something.

At first, she assumed it was about the Hero with No Fear. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. He rescued another being or overtook some new Separatists. Or even better, perhaps that General Grievous was no more.

While normally it was against her nature to wish any ill will on another creature or being, the Separatists, its droid army, and its leader had caused more than enough harm to the Galaxy. Plus with the menacing leader no more, it would mean the end of the war was near. Something she and every being in the Galaxy had been praying about for three long years. Assuming Palpatine ever surrendered his emergency powers- something along with the safety of her daughter and even Anakin she had feared for these long years.

But no, that was not it.

Her daughter Sola, and Jobal's own mother, Ryoo Thule also began acting suspiciously. Constantly whispering. Giving each other certain looks. Neither making eye contact with her or Ruwee.

Sola then told her daughters, "Say goodnight to Grandmamma, Grandma, and Grandpa."

"But-" Ryoo and Pooja cried. Not wanting to go to bed. Not to mention their bedtime wasn't for another hour.

"_Now_," Sola instructed. Her tone wasn't cold, but it was rather firm. Not exactly normal for her daughter. Unless her younglings were misbehaving, which they were not.

The girls did as instructed. After her mother, Jobal began to kiss and hug them goodnight. While doing so, she over heard her husband whisper, "What is going on?" Ruwee curiously and cautiously asked.

Ryoo Thule paused. "_You'll see_," Jobal heard her mother say. She then made her way out the door.

After Ruwee said his farewell for the evening. The two girls made their way up the stairs, Pooja turned to her sister, "...going on?" It was barely a whisper.

"Who knows," Little Ry shrugged, but then she wore that same smile. "Maybe things will be better now that-"

Sola then quickly turned to her parents. Kissing each of them on the cheek. "Night, I'll see you both tomorrow." Grabbing each of their cloaks from the closet.

Jobal and Ruwee and her remained confused and even a little hurt. They didn't think they had done anything to upset her or her own mother. Of course, Sola had said she'd see them tomorrow, but they normally stayed up and talked, gossiped, watched something the HoloNet, or played sabacc.

Maybe Sola and Darred were having a quarrel. She couldn't recall them speaking to each other much earlier in the evening. Of course, little Ryoo had been their priority.

But no, that hadn't been it. Darred seemed confused and offered a simple shrug as they left.

Walking hand in hand, she and her husband soon made it home. As they only lived twenty standard minutes away.

They went up to their master chamber. While Jobal prepared herself for a shower, her husband turned on the news and prepared for bed.

From the fresher Jobal could hear the words "_Breaking News From Coruscant!_" Also the Huttese accent of a certain Hutt and its companions raved on about the latest gossip. Though why Ruwee was watching or even listening to those pathetic beings. While Jobal admitted to enjoying the occasional gossip and dirt of her neighbors, she certainly never wanted to see that Hutt's face on any holo device of hers whatsoever. Even before the past gossip he had said about her daughter, she had never watched nor liked the Hutt. He had said many hurtful things about politicians, prominent families, and other beings. He also ruined many of those lives. From impeachments to trials. From separations to numerous divorces.

Jobal came into the bed chamber, about to _remind_ her husband of these reasons, but then she could see his shocked face.

She turned her head to the left to see the latest story and then the footage played.

Only then did she understand what had Ryoo and Pooja had been excited about. What Sola and her mother had been on edge about. And what now had Ruwee stunned as if by a blaster.

Should Jobal really be surprised? _No_. No, not at all. She had long known- suspected was more the appropriate word. She never truly had any proof.

But now she did.

The _entire_ Galaxy did.

She replayed the footage over and over again in her head. As if to make seem more real.

Her daughter Padmé and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker finding one another in a maze of pillars, presumably somewhere in the Senate Rotunda. Then embracing, but if only that was where it ended. But no, not at all. A moment later, their lips met. Practically announcing to the universe that they were involved.

Among other things.

These past several months, Padmé had somehow managed to keep her pregnancy a secret. Only family and a few friends knew. Until now, nothing more than a few whispers had been made about such an idea to the public. Some had noted lately that Padmé scarcely went out in public anymore. How nothing more than whispers had been said until now, Jobal had no idea. Voluminous robes could not conceal a pregnancy forever. Nor could they really hide it anymore. Now it may as well have been confirmed. Since such rumors would viciously begin to swirl with this latest revelation. Except instead of this being local or simply on planetary gossip, it would be on a larger scale.

Galactic scale.

Jobal closed her eyes as she put her brush aside after realizing she was long finished brushing her hair. She sighed. If only putting her worries aside could be so easy. Jobal then placed her elbows on the vanity put her hands together.

Again, this was not how she imagined the evening would end.

* * *

**Okay, well, what does everyone think? It's not confusing is it?**

**Anyone notice some of the parallels between this first chapter and _Surprises: Free_?**

**Review please.**


	2. It Doesn't Matter?

**Thank you everyone who read, favorited, and followed. And thank you my one reviewer, Mike3207.**

**Thank you Kinetic Violinist!**

* * *

Chapter Two

It Doesn't Matter?

"Are you alright, dear husband?"

Ruwee looked at her for a moment. Was he alright? _No_...no he wasn't alright. He just found out what he long suspected. The whole Galaxy now knew. _Yes_...yes was alright. The sun would still come up tomorrow, but still _how_ had it gotten to _this_? Ruwee closed his eyes. "I...I don't know." He was still digesting all...all of this.

A few moments later Ruwee opened his eyes. They shifted towards his wife. "You knew." It was not a question. It was a fact he was certain of.

"I suspected." Jobal did not believe her husband did, but she still thought she should ask. "You did not?" Curious, how could he not?

"The thought crossed my mind on an occasion or two." Given the boy was the closest thing to a suitor Padmé had in recent years, Ruwee supposed it was denial. He shook his head. What a fool he had been. "I kept telling myself my daughter knows better than to involve herself with a celebrated war hero. One who should know better as well." For being a member of a very disciplined order. "Obviously not."

Hearing the tone of disapproval in her husband's voice when he mentioned Anakin, Jobal pointed out, "It isn't just his fault." Jobal pointed out. Padmé was there too.

"Tell that to my blaster rifle."

Jobal glared at him. "It takes two."

Ruwee rolled his eyes. His tone was anything but happy. "Even so," This relationship was probably nothing new. It may have even been going on since they first met Anakin three years ago. Even before then. "Why didn't they just tell us?" Yes, the past few years had been extremely busy due to the war and all the other chaos happening in the Galaxy. But surely if they could have had if they had time to secretly see one another and make a family, they could have just told them.

"Yes," Jobal nodded in agreement. "Yes, I too am not very happy about the secrecy." For secrecy was the cause of nothing but trouble. She paused for a moment and pursed her lips together. "But perhaps it's our fault as well."

Ruwee turned to curiously look at his wife. "What do you mean?"

"We have invited a single gentlemen or two over these past few years."

Had she forgotten? Ruwee gave a single shake of with his head as he replied, "That was never our intention." It something happened- wonderful. If not, then so be it. That was okay. It also wasn't entirely that dissimilar from how their mothers set them up. Except those two had surely been working in cahoots since before he and Jobal could walk.

"Perhaps, but it didn't make telling us any easier," Jobal said. "Setting up some sort expectation of the man we want her to be with." Which they had no such thing.

"Well, a father at least wants someone for his daughter who's allowed to marry." Among other things. "And if you knew," Ruwee curiously wondered. "Why did you invite them to begin with?"

Jobal sighed. "I didn't actually suspect anything at the time." That evening was years ago, though it felt like a lifetime ago because of the war and Padmé's limited visits since.

"Then I began to notice and piece some things together." Jobal went on to tell of these details. For example, how the world seemed to stop moving every time Anakin was on the HoloNet. If Ryoo and Pooja, or another being so much as mentioned his name, made her eyes lit up.

"Ah, yes. The HoloNet." The never ending gossipmongers. "And I suppose, along with him, I'll have to get used to seeing my daughter's face plastered all over the HoloNet in such a manner."

"Ru, she is- they are already pregnant." This cannot be changed. "And so what if beings are going to have something to talk about."

Ruwee glared at Jobal in disbelief. How could she be so calm?! Ignore every practical aspect of this delicate matter?! Their daughter was involved with Anakin Skywalker! The Hero with No Fear. The very face of the Jedi Order and war at this very standard minute and these past years.

Padmé already was in the media and led a dangerous life. Anakin certainly wasn't going to help decrease the presence of the paparazzi, possible future assignation attempts, and other dangers.

And even _IF_ the boy could marry, Ruwee wasn't so certain he wanted Skywalker for his daughter. The boy was cocky, prideful, arrogant, and had an ego the size of Alderaan. Ruwee had noticed this while watching him more and more on the HoloNet these last several years. Yet he often felt like he was the only one to notice these things. While the rest of the Galaxy seemed to worship him as if he were some god.

And she was simply okay with all of this?!

No being or father ever wanted to experience or have their loved one on the HoloNet like that. Every HoloNet channel. Every trashy holozine. Shiraya only knew what else. It was going to make the Jamillia scandal look like child's play. There were beings and HoloNet channels that didn't even seem to care that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was dead and under mysterious circumstances. They were too busy gossiping about Padmé and Anakin, and they hardly knew the whole story.

Yet.

And for all Ruwee knew, he probably didn't either. None of them did.

"It doesn't matter," Jobal simply stated.

It doesn't matter?

_It doesn't matter?!_

Anakin Skywalker- _literally_ the most famous man in the entire Galaxy- would be cast out of the Jedi Order in disgrace. Padmé would lose her seat in the Senate. The couple- soon to be family would be the freshest possible meat for a Galaxy full of scandalmongers.

_Or just couple..._ Since the child was indeed Anakin's, the baby would likely inherit his or her father's unique gifts. Anakin was said to be one of the most powerful Jedi of his time. Some said even said the most powerful ever, While Ruwee didn't know if this was really true or just public exaggeration, he understood that the Jedi Order would certainly want the child. And if the rumors say that Jedi sometimes take children with or without the parents' consent…

Ruwee closed his eyes and stopped right there. The thought was... _absolutely_ unimaginable. Unbearable.

And _none_ of this mattered?!

None of it?

As much Ruwee loved his wife, he did not understand her sometimes.

Jobal knew her husband was probably thinking she had lost her mind. A moment later she said, "I am not naive. I know that this won't easily go away." If ever. "And neither will what other consequences may accompany the HoloNet." Perhaps _will_ was the more appropriate word.

_Oh, stop it_, Jobal told herself. She had been worrying about the consequences for the last several months. She was done. Tired from living- thinking that way. It wasn't doing anything or anyone any good. Or herself.

"Regardless of whatever happens," Jobal had been coming to terms with this and telling herself it would be alright. "The sun is going to rise tomorrow. And the day after and the day after that, and so forth. "It's going to be alright." She hoped she was right. She knew some...mountains- or perhaps battles was a more fitting word given Padmé and Anakin's lines of work. Some battles were approaching. She had known it for months and thought and worried about it each and every night since, but eventually she decided worrying about it wasn't doing the situation, herself, or anyone else any good.

"Also, just...don't shoot Anakin." Jobal knew he wouldn't. Not literally, just give the young Jedi an even harder time than he gave Darred sometimes. Jobal sensed that boy's life would be miserable enough. Between his personal life being all over the media. The Order likely throwing him out. And then the fact that Anakin wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep now or for the next eighteen years. Really for the rest of his life. Padmé and Sola may have been grown adults, but that as a parent Jobal never stopped worrying. Especially about Padmé these past three years- her life as a Senator during a yes, the poor boy had enough on his plate.

Ruwee remained silent.

Jobal glared at him with one of those looks as she touched his cheek. "I will not be kept away from one of my grandchildren," Jobal warned him. She did not care who its father was. Nor would she stand for more months of not speaking with her daughter.

Ruwee didn't even look at her. "Not if the Jedi Order has anything to say anything about it."

Jobal raised a brow. Was that what was bothering him? Those old rumors about the Jedi and how they stole children? But she would have to give that more thought later. Another time. Tomorrow. Anyway, that wasn't what she meant. "You were hardly ecstatic when she told us about the baby." Nor was his growing dislike for Anakin going to help.

"You weren't much better," Ruwee replied. She barely uttered a sound after Padmé told them.

Yes, looking back Jobal realized perhaps she should have been more supportive. "But I wasn't the one yelling." She thought back to all those months ago.

_"You will be hounded by the media and labeled an unwed mother!" Ruwee spat. "The Queen will force you to give up your seat."_

_Padmé finally stood up. "Is that all you care about?" She fired back._

Ruwee closed his eyes. He too was thinking about that afternoon. He was about to speak when his wife cut him off.

"This is not what I wanted for her either," she admitted. She looked to the side for a moment. Perhaps she truly did have an expectation for Padmé after all. "None of it is, but this is what's happened and we must accept it."

"And the boy?"

"Him too," Jobal nodded. Anakin was a part of the package now. A part of the family.

After a moment, Ruwee nodded. He would listen. Ruwee could- would live with his daughter losing her seat and reputation. Ruwee supposed he would… perhaps the better word would be to try to warm up to Anakin. He supposed he would try for Padmé's sake, but he wouldn't make any promises in that area.

Again, Jobal was a complete mystery to him.

He supposed her ability to be so calm and sometimes such a mystery was why he loved her so.

Ruwee nodded in promise and agreement. "I love you, Jobal."

"I love you too." Jobal touched his face.

Without taking his eyes off his wife, Ruwee reached over and turned off the bedside lamp off.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think?**

**Trivia: The Jamillia scandal is from my first story, _The Scroll_.**

**Do review please. Again, there was only one last time. Which was disappointing. Favorites and follows are great, but reviews really help.**


	3. Prolonging the Inevitable

**Thank you! Thank you for all the reviews! Do keep it up please!**

**Thank you to The Kinetic Violinist!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Prolonging the Inevitable

_Meanwhile_...

Sola Naberrie always knew this would be a night she would remember. Between some of the awkwardness between her family members the past few months and the supposed-to-be-joyful occasion. Now, however, this was a night she would prefer to forget.

Yes, she knew this- her sister and Anakin and everything else would all come out, and _soon_. Just not tonight. _Why of all nights_, she had wondered, _did it have to be tonight!_

As soon as her parents left, her husband, Darred went back the office to work on some work related emergency. Sola knew she should have begun to clean up- the house looked like a summer storm had swept through- the house but instead she watched the news for awhile. She couldn't even remember why. Curiosity? To see what the damage was- what beings knew? She couldn't remember. Now Sola wished she hadn't because she only felt more stressed out about the situation.

Plus Sola now realized she probably wouldn't sleep at all tonight between _this_ and her snoring husband! Sola groaned. She had to work tomorrow!

Awhile later she finally was able to reach her grandmother. They had been talking for at least thirty minutes now.

They talked about the news. From the pathetic, nosy beings showing the footage over and over again, to their wild speculation games.

One of these tall tales was that Anakin had killed Chancellor Palpatine- who had apparently mysteriously died this evening. But few seemed to be focused on that subject as of this moment. Instead everyone was focused on the latest celebrity couple. And besides, why would Anakin, a Jedi Knight, kill the Supreme Chancellor? Yes, she had to admit, Palpatine had hardly been the fellow countryman and friend she remembered from her youth. Instead, he had been replaced by this unrecognizable, greedy, power grabbing stranger. And hadn't Padmé once said Palpatine doted on Anakin like his favorite nephew?

There were also there not so wild speculations, from how they suspected Padmé to be pregnant to how they suspected it to be a long term affair. Both of which Grandmamma Ryoo and Sola knew to be true. And the speculation went on and on.

It was almost like a nightmare. One which they might never wake up from.

Finally they talked about that evening. What happened at the end of their blissful evening with the family. How Ryoo and Pooja turned on the Evening HoloNet News and saw all this. How both Grandmamma and Sola both agreed they did not want to be caught in the middle of it. Nor did they want young Ryoo and Pooja mixed up in any of this either, which is why Sola shooed them upstairs earlier that evening.

Still, that didn't make Sola feel any better. She felt guilty for doing this to her parents.

Her grandmother kept reassuring her. "You are a wonderful daughter and mother, and you've done nothing wrong."

"Yes, perhaps," She said into the comm, "But I still feel terrible."

But as her Grandmamma always said, and her mother before her said, "When something bad happens, there's no point in wishing it had not happened or being angry about it. The only option is to minimize the damage." Which they had. The younglings would not be mixed up in this mess.

"Grandmamma," Sola shook her head. "We- we didn't minimize anything." In fact, they probably knew by now. Everyone probably knew by now. "We simply prolonged the damage."

"Perhaps, dear," Grandmamma Ryoo said that motherly tone. One Sola had known her whole life. "But this isn't our mess to fix."

It was Padmé's.

Sola sighed. She supposed that true. Again, she heard something... waves? A moment she asked, "Are you at the Lake Country?" Sola listened in more carefully. _Yes, yes_, she was certain of this. She could even hear the evening country birds singing and the waves of the lake. She supposed that explained why it taken so long to reach her.

"That I am," Grandmamma answered.

"Why?" Sola asked, puzzled. That was over an extra hour of flying. And Grandmamma absolutely dreaded flying at night.

"And go home? To my home communications?" The incident had made the news only a few standard hours ago. And her gossip mongering cousins had already called her irritating mobile communications device.

_"Is it all really true?"_

_"Well, I thought Jedi weren't supposed to be in relationships."_

_"Have you ever met the young Jedi? What is his name? Hero without Fear? Anakin, yes?"_

_"How do your daughter and son-in-law feel about all this? Do they like Anakin?"_

_Ugh!_

The questions simply in her head were already giving the old woman a headache.

"Or to the neighbors?" Ryoo added. Her curious and extremely nosy neighbors who would surely be waiting on her? To ask her all those same or similar questions. Wanting the gossip and the dirt on her granddaughter and her lover. "No, thank you."

Sola looked at her bedroom chrono. "It's past midnight." Didn't these beings have lives? And needs? Like sleep.

Amazing, the Hero with No Fear is caught kissing one Senator and the whole Galaxy falls to pieces. But the Chancellor dies and no one seems to care.

"You've never met my friends." Nor her neighbors.

"Actually, I did." Sola rarely saw them, but had met her grandmother's snobby "friends" a few times. Though they weren't there for Sola or even her grandmother, they were all there for Padmé. Wanting to meet the former, current Senator, and one of Naboo's most famous beings of their time. Asking questions. When she would be back? Where she was? Sola simply rolled her eyes at the questions.

Sola suspected the only reason these "friends" associated with Grandmamma was all because of Padmé. Father's friends were the exact same way. Though in father's case, he actually recognized that was the only reason his snobby Nubian friends associated with him. All because he was a Naberrie. A relative of the great Padmé Amidala.

"Speaking of friends, what you going to do about the girls?" School was tomorrow.

"I'm sending them to school." What else? They needed an education.

Young Ryoo would be attending the art school in the fall. Besides, they only had a few weeks left. Though why the Promotion Ceremony always was placed weeks before the end of the year was something Sola never understood. Shes long suspected it was so some of the beings could brag or so parents could "help" their children secure better positions before it was too late.

"I'm not going to let them cower at home." Unlike some people.

"I'm not cowering." Ryoo would never ever do such a pathetic thing. "And I agree with you,"- that she should send them to school. She was simply making sure she was correct. "Like your sister, I'm simply prolonging the inevitable." She wasn't in the mood to face her friends or the neighbors right now. They'll be still be there tomorrow.

"And besides, if you could stay home tomorrow wouldn't you?" In fact, Ryoo wanted to stay home- well, in the Lake Country- the day after, but she would have to work at the library. She didn't want to. But she was still a few years away from retirement.

"I..." Sola looked up. She could hear two pairs of feet trying to tip toe by her door. Which was pointless. She looked back down at the bluish image. "Can I comm you back?"

"Tomorrow," Grandmamma Ryoo yawned. "Good night." She blew a her granddaughter a kiss.

Sola smiled. "Night." She hit the button on her portable communications. Then she groaned as her head hit the pillow. Between her sister, Anakin, and now her daughters.

And apparently her comm too. She counted all her new messages... "Seven, eight, _nine_?!" She counted. "Oh my Shiraya..."

Then again, Grandmamma may have had a point in going to the Lake Country.

Sola sighed. "One thing at a time," she said to herself.

Couldn't her daughters' mischief take a break while she dealt with her family's literal galactic crisis? And really why couldn't Padmé have simply told them? At least then she and the rest of the family- particularly their father might have been a little more prepared. While they never really talked about it, she knew her mother and grandmother knew about Padmé and her secret life with Anakin. Her husband , Darred also knew. Though only because she confided all her suspicions with him. While her father had no idea. At least none to Sola's knowledge.

Her daughters were now at the door, trying to peak their head around to see if she was asleep. They wished. She wished.

"Not so fast," said Sola Naberrie as she sat up, sitting on top of the covers of her bed. Normally, she would read and quietly watched the news, but this was hardly an ordinary night. And she certainly didn't want to watch the news. In fact, at this rate, she may be never watch it again.

Sola sighed. She knew her daughters were going to prolong their bedtime. She knew it, but again this had hardly been a normal evening. And perhaps it had even been a good thing they had stayed up for so long. "I want to talk to the two of you."

Pooja was the first to open her mouth. "Because we're not in bed?" She said carefully, clearing fearing they were in trouble.

"Well, you're not." Sola wore a disapproving face. That's what it should be about, but this was far from an ordinary evening. "But that's not what I want to talk to the two of you about."

"Okay," Pooja said, hopping up on the bed first.

"Kay," Ryoo said. "What then?"

"Well, first off," Sola felt she had to make sure her daughter was okay "Ry," One of daughter's nicknames. "You had a good time tonight, didn't you?" It hadn't quite ended the way they had all planned on.

"Uh-huh," Young Ryoo said with several nods of her head. She then began talking about some of the events at the Promotion Ceremony. How this one girl tripped. How this boy and girl held hands, and so forth.

How Sola wished she could go back to that time in her life right now. When all one had to worry about was tripping at his or her party and finishing one's homework.

Then she talked about the party and some of the gifts she received from Grandma and Grandpa, and Grandmamma Ryoo.

Sola silently wondered how much Grandmamma had given her namesake. For she had always spoiled her namesake. Both of her daughters, really, but still...

But there were more pressing matters at the moment. Sola took a deep breath. "Now I want to talk to you about..." Okay, she could do this. "About Aunt Padmé and... and Anakin."

"And they were kissing," Pooja quickly replied. Suddenly very eager to hear what her mother had to say.

"That they were."

Ryoo finally decided the one question that was probably burning in their minds. "So...Anakin is like her boyfriend?"

Sola was about to say "_probably_", but she didn't want to confuse them. And really the answer was "Yes."

Pooja asked the next question. "Does this mean Anakin is going to be our uncle?" The seven year old girl's face was brightly beaming with hope.

Sola supposed that was a possibility if Anakin left the Order. Then again, for all she knew they already were married- _no_. Sola was absolutely, positively _not_ going there. "I don't know," She answered honestly. "We'll see."

Ryoo and Pooja smiled at the possibility.

"Now," Sola was approaching the part she was truly dreading. "Some at school will probably ask questions," She began.

"So we'll just say to them that Anakin is Aunt Padmé's boyfriend?" Pooja assumed.

"_No_," Sola said firmly. Maybe a little too firmly. "No," She then said more gently. "Both of you should say absolutely nothing about this to anyone. About Aunt Padmé. About Anakin, or any of this. At least not right now. Not until we speak to your Aunt." Which would hopefully be tomorrow or as soon as possible...preferably yesterday. "Okay?"

"So," Ryoo said. "What do we say if someone does ask?"

"Simply tell them it is a private matter." And it was. "A family matter and I _do not_ wish to discuss it. Okay?" She looked to see if they had any questions.

The two girls nodded their heads.

"However," Sola hoped that would be enough of an answer, but there was always that possibility that being that wouldn't settle for such an answer and push. "If someone becomes more persistent or if they keep asking again and again, change the topic."

"Huh?"

"How?"

"Well," Sola could not believe her nine and seven year old children were already learning political skills. Maybe what some beings said about the Naberries being the top political family on Naboo wasn't entirely incorrect after all. And Padmé had begun her political education at an even earlier age. Then again, she was born that way.

_Padmé_... Oddly enough, Sola felt angrier with her sister over this instead of Anakin and all the secrecy.

"Tell them they have on a lovely dress or tunic. Ask about an assignment. Or about a holo show from the previous night."

Ryoo's face suddenly looked disgusted and embarrassed at the idea. "I'm not going to tell a boy he has a lovely tunic."

"Alright." Sola smiled slyly. "Hm, then tell him it's a very lovely dress."

"Mom!" Ryoo and Pooja both tried not to giggle.

* * *

**I know you're probably all eager to see our favorite couple, don't worry. We'll see them soon.**

**I was a bit worried this chapter was slow. **

**Do review please and tell what you think over all.**

**Next chapter will feature Darred and Sola. Also a surprise... ;D**


	4. Is Love Enough?

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Also, thank you to for the favorites and followers.**

**As always, thank you to my beta, The Kinetic Violinist! I know this was a very long chapter.**

**Again, very long chapter. Probably one of the longest chapters I've ever done.**

**Now, time for Darred and Sola, and even a surprise or two. **

* * *

Chapter Four

Is Love Enough?

_The following afternoon_

Sola Naberrie was already home. Her head She lifted her startled head up as the front door SLAMMED shut.

Her husband rounded the corner and stalked into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Sola asked from the kitchenette table. Her right elbow was on the table and her hand was against her sad face.

While Sola supposed her vision had become a little impaired, her husband looked awful. Sola could not remember the last time she saw Darred in such a state.

Darred smiled, but not in a happy way. More sarcastically. "How was my day?" He released a small chuckle. "_Oh_, how was my day?" The sarcastic tone still in place.

Sola did not like it when he spoke in that cynical tone.

"Well, instead of going about my usual routine," Making new architecture designs. On holo paper and in holo dimensions. Drawings. Chatting with clients on communications." Instead of those comms asking me about work. Designs. About my _actual_ job!" He balled his hands into fists. "Instead they're asking me questions. If they could do an interview. What I know about your sister and her boy toy." After the third comm he simply stopped answering any communications. Finally, Darred grabbed his cloak went for a walk that led him back home. In the end, he did not see any point in going back to work.

"How in the name of Shiraya and all the karkin' Nubian goddesses am I supposed to concentrate at work? To pay our bills? Put food in our children's mouths?"

Sola didn't understand why he was so mad. Did he not see all the questions coming last night?

"So, that's why you were in such a hurry to get the girls into bed." Darred rolled his eyes up. "Next time, could you warn a guy before he goes to work or even before bed to turn on the HoloNet?" Not to mention his sister-in-law could have done them the curtsey of warning them about all this months- perhaps _years_ ago!

"You didn't..." Sola eyes widened, flabbergasted he did not know... until this morning. Until all those comms and messages..._oh Shiraya!_ Sola's head fell into her hands.

Darred nodded, not happy his wife didn't give him a warning. "Well, that I suppose explains a lot. Like how you practically threw your folks out last night." He had wanted to ask her what was going on last night, but never got the chance. Darred was too tired when he returned home. He figured he'd ask later.

"I did no such thing," Sola insisted. Disbelief in her tone. "I simply didn't want them to hear it from their granddaughters' mouths." Nor did she want to be caught in the middle of it. And she certainly hadn't wanted them to hear it like..._that_ either. "And as Grandmamma says, when something bad happens there's no point in wishing it had not happened or being angry about it. The only option is to minimize the damage." Or try to. Sola wasn't certain how successful she had been. Especially that she knows when her poor husband was ambushed like that. At least, well, hopefully, she had prepared her two darling daughters. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew." She had assumed the whole planet- including her own husband had seen last night.

Darred touched her shoulder. "No, no, it's fine." He sighed. "As you said there's no point in being angry about it. It's... done and in the past." Darred shook his head. He propped himself up on the table. Looking down at her, he asked, "So, how was your day?"

Sola knew this wasn't going to help his mood. "Not entirely different. Worse actually," She added.

Darred suddenly realized Sola was drinking wine... in the middle of the day? Darred looked down his wrist chrono. At thirteen hundred standard hours? They, and friends or family, normally didn't enjoy wine until after dinner in the evenings.

"What's wrong?" Darred asked casually as he got off the counter. He leaned against the countertop to study his wife carefully. Had the paparazzi bothered her today as well?

Sola finished the glass and said, "I was fired."

"Uh...what?" Darred blinked several times. That he had not expected.

Sola began pouring her second or was it her third glass? "Apparently the school council _really_ hates the Jedi."

Darred remembered Sola said the school staff did not like the Jedi. Like many beings, they did not trust them and blamed them for the war. They were baby snatchers and killed innocent beings, even their own kind. And many other things they said and obviously believed, but still... _were they serious?_

And besides, the Jedi- _this_ Jedi in particular had a hand in saving Naboo thirteen standard earlier.

Darred took the wine bottle and went over to the sink."And they fired you just because your sister may be- well, okay _is_ having an affair with one." Darred was still wrapping his brain around that.

For the past three years, Sola had shared her suspicions with him time and time again about how she believed Padmé and Anakin Skywalker were having an affair.

_"Did you notice how Padmé spoke of the Jedi this evening? I think her...loyalty to the Jedi runs deeper than them simply saving our homeworld..."_

But he had never really noticed or known what to think about the whole thing. Plus his sister-in-law being involved with a Jedi- someone she wasn't supposed to be involved with at all- seemed pretty out of character for her. But anyway.

"A very famous and respected one," Darred pointed out. Or so he thought. Didn't every being know and some practically worshiped the ground Knight Skywalker walked on.

Sola shrugged. "They haven't got the Hero with No Fear fever, not a fan of my sister, or some fusion of the two." Probably all the above. "They don't want to have any of the _teeniest, tiniest_ hints of scandal at their well respected, snobby school." While it wasn't common knowledge on all of Naboo, but throughout Theed it was pretty well known Padmé Amidala was born Padmé Naberrie.

Darred was beginning to wish he had not poured the rest of the wine down the sink. Not only would he not be able to get as much work done anytime soon, but now they had lost roughly half of their income. "Kriffing sleemos!" He cursed.

Sola glared at him. She told how she felt about such words. What if he said them around Ryoo or Pooja?

Darred knew she did not like when he cursed. A bad influence on the girls. He blamed his time on his Outer Rim refugee movement, "And I'm sorry." About the cursing. And going on about himself earlier.

"It's fine." Sola closed her eyes as she leaned her hand against her head.

"What do we do now?" Darred sighed. How to deal with this. His sister-in-law and her foolishness. How it was invading their lives. And they didn't even know anything about it. Okay, not entirely. Again, Sola had been sharing her suspensions with him for the last few years.

"I don't know." Sola took a deep breathe. "Protect the girls from all this as best we can." Sola wasn't certain how that would work with them going to school and other children were bound to make remarks. And ask questions. Again, Sola hoped she had at least prepared them and had at least done something right today.

"We could take out of school for a while," Darred suggested.

"The thought crossed my mind." Plus Sola knew she would have time on her hands to home school them. Sola doubted she would find work anytime soon. "But as Grandmamma said last night. We can't keep them at home forever. Besides it's almost time for break."

"Well, not forever," Darred said. After all, education was very important thing to have. "Just until this whole thing blows over."

Sola locked her eyes with his."And if it doesn't?" If it didn't go away any time soon. Possibly never.

"You actually think it may not." Darred understood what she meant, but he still wasn't certain if it was the right course. Yes, he knew things would be… difficult to the least with the media. But he hadn't really pondered on it much. Until now.

"The future is…" Unpredictable. Unimaginable. "Difficult to see," Sola finally said.

"Okay, we'll just... Well..." Darred couldn't seem to find his words.

"Take it one day at a time," Sola finished.

Darred smiled. A moment later he said, "Agreed."

"Maybe we could get away." The summer holiday was approaching. "Maybe we could stay at the Lake Country for a while." Maybe longer... distance could help put things in perspective.

"You know I don't work that well from home. I love Ryoo and Pooja, but they're very distracting." Darred smiled slyly at Sola.

"Well, you could join us later."

Perhaps, it was a possibility. Though... "Hm, will Pig or whatever his name is be recording us the entire time?" Darred grumbled. Some media Hutt had released a bunch of footage of Padmé and Skywalker. That was how everyone knew about them. More importantly, the footage of a Jedi starfighter landing at the family's lake home was taken some several months ago.

Sola rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Father is having that looked into. Mom said he _personally_ asked the Queen to have those taken down immediately." As far as the whole Naberrie clan was concerned, those cams violated the Nubian privacy laws. They would know more in a few days. Perhaps even sooner.

"And," Darred cautiously asked. "How are they handling... all of this?" Darred knew one thing for sure, and that was that he would hate to be Anakin Skywalker right now. He could not imagine what his in-laws' reaction might have been if he had gotten Sola pregnant before they were married. Not that he blamed them? Since Darred, too, was now a father.

"Well, we never really talked about it," Sola began. "Like me, I think Grandmamma and Mom always knew. My father on the other hand... Is struggling, but from what Mom said, but he's handling it better than I expected." She had expected him to be angry.

"Struggling?" Darred found that word rather peculiar. "Why? It's not as if we didn't all know." It's not like it was anything recent.

"I think the point is we didn't know, at least not officially," said Sola. "That's what Father finds hard, he can't avoid the subject any longer because it's lying there in the open now." Maybe he did not show it publicly, but he did in private.

That didn't make any sense to Darred. "It's been lying there for months." Three years really. "But it's practically been out in the open ever since your sister informed them of the pregnancy." Now it was official. He shook his head. This was all getting so complicated. "Come on." He took her by her hand. She needed to sleep off the wine. They reached the master chamber and its warm bed. "Try to get some sleep." Darred wondered as he laid his head down on one of the pillows. "Think it will last?" He looked over to his wife.

His wife already had her eyes closed. "What?" Sola asked with a small yawn.

"Your sister and... Anakin?" Yes, that was his name. Darred was so used to hearing his Hero with No Fear title or evening his last name, Skywalker. Knight Skywalker and so forth.

"I don't know." Sola suspected- was certain that- they both loved each other very much. But was love enough? Could they survive the approaching storm? It was hard to say. Of course, she supposed the past three years of secrecy had been a trial of its own. Still- "To be honest, I'm not sure how happy Anakin will be being married to a Naberrie." Particularly a politician. Padmé once mentioned how he did not like politicians, and yet he was potentially marrying into a family of them. The most famous one on the planet. Sola wasn't certain how this would all work.

Darred gave her a puzzled look. "Why couldn't he? I am," He pointed out. Darred hoped his sister-in-law and Anakin would do the same in their situation. He certainly wouldn't mind having more men in the family. His father was dead. He had no siblings or any close cousins who lived nearby. He also thought Anakin could be a very..._interesting_ addition to the family. Plus, secretly Darred hoped to have more men in the family. That was one of the reasons he was hoping for a little nephew. Of course, he loved his wife, daughters, mother, and even his mother-in-law, but longed to have more men around in his family. His father passed away a few years ago. Most of his cousins and other relatives did not live nearby. Darred got along okay with father-in-law now, but he wouldn't say they super close. And work and family kept him from hanging out with any friends. So Darred certainly wouldn't mind if Anakin stayed in the picture.

While Sola thought about arguing that she and her sister were not the same. Sola wasn't the famous political figure, but she couldn't help but smile at the last two words of his reply. Sola opened her eyes to look at her husband. "Have you?" She rose up her head rose up off her pillow. "Have you been happy?" Sola knew things weren't always easy for him. For example, not every man would have been okay with taking their wife's last name instead of the traditional other way around.

While Sola had nothing against the name Janren or her in-laws, with whom she got along with just fine, Still the name Naberrie still held power and respect the name held among the citizens of Theed. Which was why Sola suggested they keep the name, not just her, but him too. Nor was it unheard of for men to their wives names, especially if the family held titles or power like the Naberries.

"I admit I struggled at times." Colleagues and few of his relatives, including his own parents, said he was less of a man for taking his wife's name. They even went as far to say that their marriage wouldn't last. Even took wagers. It had been a sore subject when they were first engaged. In fact, they had nearly ended the engagement over it. Eventually, Darred decided a name was just a name. It didn't make him any more or less a man. In time, he learned to shrug it off. When he did feel that way, he would pour those feelings into his work. And now look at him. He was one of the top artists in the Chommell System. Even the Queen of Alderaan praised his work a few years ago.

Darred was happy, and so...they would have to accept that. "I am..." He kissed the top of her right hand. "Truly happy." He kissed her wedding ring. "And I am..." Darred kissed the palm of her hand again. "Hopelessly, deeply in love." Darred hoped it would be the same way for Padmé and Anakin.

Sola's right hand pulled him close.

As their lips met, the front door of the house burst open. "We're home. No homework!" They sounded happy and joyful. Amazing, they would be wide awake now and at bedtime, but would not get out of bed in the mornings.

"Mom!" Ryoo called for.

"Daddy!" Pooja yelled. She hadn't seen him since last night. "Can we go to Jev's?"

"_Please_!" Ryoo asked.

"Never mind." A tired Darred mumbled as he pulled the covers over their heads.

Sola turned. "At least someone around here had a good day."

* * *

_Coruscant_

_A few days later_

The doors of the turbolift opened. Two figures made their way into the garage of Five Hundred Republica.

"You're sure about this?" He asked quietly over her shoulder. They discreetly made their way to the rendezvous, where the droids Artoo and Threepio were preparing the everything.

From the hover chair he was pushing his wife in, she assured her husband again. It's assured her husband. _Again_. "Dormé and Captain Typho are still at our apartment." So beings weren't likely to notice they were gone. For now. The only concern they currently had and were about to face was in fact her husband's latest "brilliant" idea. Why had she let him talk her into this?

Veré had called it "our apartment". Not "her apartment". It made Set grin.

"Please present your identifications," one of the security droids asked. At least four more security droids equipped with blasters were mere meters away.

The hooded hand of the man presented the "identities" of Set and Veré Naberrie.

"Identities check out." The droid then opened the small security door. "You may proceed." The droid went on to say, "Thank you and have a pleasant day."

Veré sighed in relief. She hadn't been too keen on the idea of using fake identifications, something which she had no idea how her husband had gotten a hold of or made. She wasn't certain she wanted to know. Not only was Veré nervous because it was illegal, but they could be publicly arrested for such a scandal. They were already in the middle of one of the biggest in Republic history.

But Set had insisted. Using their true identities, the security droids could summon unwanted attention. For all they knew they worked for one of the HoloNet media companies.

Much to her annoyance, he began to move slower. He needed to pick up the pace. If they did not move faster, someone such as the HoloNet may notice and catch up with them.

"Now," Set asked. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Veré did her best remain calm. She sighed, she had to let it out. _Let it go_. It was not good for her or the babies. "For the fifteenth time today, _I am fine_, my love," Veré said through her teeth. She was doing her best not to lose her patience.

He sighed. He just wanted to make sure she was alright. She wasn't supposed to be on her feet for very long. But her plan required- demanded- that they travel by foot part of the way. The only way Set would go was if she used a hover chair and his use of the fake identities. Set argued that wouldn't technically be lying. After all they had used these identities before. Over three years ago. On their wedding day.

"Ana- Set," Veré said. She almost slipped up. For someone who was an amazing and rather speedy pilot, they were going the speed of a Nubian tortoise! Actually, if they were in a podrace, the tortoise would almost certainly win. "Could we pick up the pace?" At this rate, by the time they got there the twins would born. And they weren't due for a few more weeks!

"Angel," Set said. He lowered his voice. They were trying to avoid any unwanted attention. Then again a cloaked figure pushing another cloaked figure was a sight one didn't see every day. "The healer said for you to be careful." And to stay off her feet, hence the hover chair.

Apparently her husband had forgotten she was pregnant, not dead. She didn't care what his past dreams had prophesied.

"Angel." She could relax- then again, it was probably her hormones. "We're here."

From the permecrete floor below, they could make out the dark silhouettes of their faithful droids up above in the tinted cockpit. The engines were then started.

The couple boarded the ship. Set had finally picked up the pace, much to Veré's relief. And even better she was able to get out of that hover chair. Yes, she still had to sit, but in a pilot's chair. Not in that horrible thing. She never wanted to see that thing again. As soon as the twins were born, she would burn that contraption.

"Ready?" asked the hooded man. He then finally took off his hood, revealing the dark golden hair and face of Anakin Skywalker.

She too pulled down her hood. Revealing the gentle face of Padmé Amidala.

As if ready Padmé would ever truly be ready, she was half tempted to set the coordinates in the opposite direction of the Galaxy. After all, it might be safer than going home. If every HoloNet crew and holographer could not find her in the capital, Naboo was where would go to look for them.

It was well known that she traveled in a Nubian skiff instead of the rented Alderaan starship they were traveling home in. No one should notice. At least not for a few days. Of course, given the current situation, the most they should hope for would was a few hours.

Padmé took a deep breathe, "Let's go home."

* * *

**Trivia: Jev Nerran is mentioned in _Attack of the Clones_ novel. He is a neighbor of Sola and Darred. **

**T****he last part with Set and Veré, aka Anakin and Padm**é** is a recent addition. ****Anyone remember which one of my stories Anakin and **Padm**é** used the aliases** Set and Veré? If not or you don't know, read _The Scroll II_.**

**Next chapter: Ryoo Thule and don't worry Anakin and Padmé are coming home soon.**

**Also, look for the next chapter of _Personal_ in a few weeks. I know it's been awhile, but I've been working on it again.**

**Review please. Let me know what you think.**


	5. A Marvelous View

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

**Thank you to my beta, The Kinetic Violinist! **

* * *

Chapter Five

A Marvelous View

_The next day_

_Lake Country_

_Varykino_

Like many on her homeworld of Naboo, Nandi Minnau always deeply admired and respected the Naberrie family. Especially their most prominent member: Padmé Amidala. Though, after the last few days, she did not know what to think anymore.

Nandi long suspected the Senator to be involved with someone. And though they were forbidden to discuss such matters, most of the staff probably thought the same as well. A few times each year since the Clone Wars began, the Senator would comm from Coruscant or wherever, then abruptly give them some time off duty. At times, it was nice to have some time off. Other times, it was a nuisance. Especially when one of the other Naberries- Madame Naberrie or her mother Madame Thule- asked one of them to do a task at Varykino which took time. Such things excluded her theory that they elaborate family get-togethers. Normally such things did not happen. The Naberries often included their staff at their parties a few times a year even as invited guests, not just as the servants of Varykino.

Nandi knew there had been some kind of disagreement in the Naberrie family the past several months. And, given the Senator was apparently pregnant, it wasn't hard to figure out why. Really, Nandi was not supposed to know that information, but she overheard Sola Naberrie and her mother talking about it one evening. But she wasn't supposed to talk about it. Nandi and any other employees were sworn to any and all secrets of the family that employed her.

While Nandi sensed there would be plenty of Nubian gossip to go around in the coming months, she had not imagined it to be on such a Galactic scale. Hero with No Fear fame, to be more precise.

And now such trouble was possibly on the way.

Literally.

Nandi had no idea where this upcoming family meeting would go. Especially if the Senator's lover and unborn child's father, Anakin Skywalker, was with her. Nandi only assumed he was, though. Again, she had no idea how this one would go.

Nandi hoped it would go well. She certainly wouldn't mind having the Hero with No Fear join the family. Though, alas, she would never be able to tell anyone.

Sometimes, it really sucked working for such a family. Never being able to talk about her work.

"Madame Thule," Nandi greeted her with a small bow of her head. Her hair was tied in a comfortable bun and she wore a simple green dress. Nandi placed the tray of tea on the side table.

Ryoo's dark grey eyes lifted from her book. Hadn't they been over this before? Or was that with another servant? She did not know. After awhile, they all looked alike to the seventy-five year old woman. Why did they all have to dress so much alike? "When I hear Madame Thule, I look over my shoulder for my mother-in-law." Thinking that the witch was back from the dead. "Call me Ryoo."

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course my lady." Nandi gave a small bow in apology.

Ryoo Thule did her best to be patient and to wait for what the girl came to tell her.

Nandi paused as she took a deep breathe, "Lady Amidala... has requested that the staff," Including Nandi herself. "To take a few days off." In fact, the maids had already taken off. Paddy Accu was preparing to. He was just currently waiting to give her and possibly Madame Thule lifts off the island. Again, it wasn't anything new.

"I see," Ryoo replied. So Padmé was coming home. To face everyone and everything.

Good. The sooner they got this all out of the way, the less awkward everything would be in the long run... or so she hoped.

Ryoo looked back at Nandi. "Did you tell her I am here?"

"No, Madame- er, Ryoo," Nandi corrected herself. "Would you like me comm her back and-"

"No, no." Ryoo shook her head. "That won't be necessary." If at all possible, she would prefer that Padmé, and presumably Anakin, to know she wasn't here.

Nandi paused. "Will you be-"

"Yes, yes, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She didn't even have servants at her own home. She did all the cooking, cleaning, and washing with her own two hands. And really this wasn't even her house. It was the home of House Naberrie and she was not a Naberrie. She was merely a friends of the family through her late friend Winima and an an in-law by her daughter Jobal was a Naberrie by marriage.

Ryoo tried to continue reading her book, but it was hopeless. Her mind filled with what to do next. She thought about flying home, but no. She would stay. One, she knew Padmé would eventually comm her and the rest of the family. So she may as well stay. Two, she wanted to stay and observe. No, she wasn't going to go and confront the couple. She would stay in suite on the south side. Padmé's west wing was clear on the other side of the large estate of Varykino. And luckily for her, the south had a rather... _marvelous_ view of the west wing.

She also thought about the past. To the first time she met Anakin Skywalker.

It was three standard years ago. Her granddaughter, Padmé had just come home to her mother and father's- Ryoo's daughter and son-in-law's- home in Theed. It was the second time since her assassination attempts. Ryoo had been off world during the whole ordeal. She and a few friends had gone to Alderaan for a month to see the mountains and historical sights. Ryoo had shut off her communications during most of the trip and had not heard of the attempt until later. And when she did, she had been unable to get a shuttle home until days later due to the Battle of Geonosis, a system not too far from her own homeworld of Naboo.

She and her Jedi bodyguard named Anakin Skywalker had somehow gotten mixed up in the Battle of Geonosis, the first conflict of this never ending war. Ryoo never understood how the pair had gotten in the middle of such conflict. Yes, she understood that it was an occupational hazard. Still, why had this bodyguard allowed her to go? Wasn't it his job to keep her out of danger? Then again, knowing her granddaughter, it was probably her idea to go, and he probably hadn't gotten much choice in the matter.

Ryoo began to open the door to her granddaughter's chambers, but stopped, only opening it partially. The sight she saw was surprising. She had hoped to see her granddaughter resting, even though she wasn't the type. She had expected to see her on her comm. Talking to the Queen. Someone on Coruscant. Probably a bit troubled that she could not continue her work. Instead she saw her talking to her Jedi companion.

Ryoo remembered narrowing her eyes curiously. Back her day, there was no way a young man and woman would be alone in a bedroom. Yes, it was a politician and her bodyguard. And Ryoo supposed it was professional... or was supposed to be.

Ryoo noticed the young man's intense gaze upon her granddaughter, who was looking through her jewelry box. And Padmé was even... smiling? She was smiling. Ryoo could not remember the last time she saw her granddaughter smile. Or the last time she had looked happy. It even made Ryoo happy.

While Ryoo couldn't make out they were saying. They were speaking too softly. Possibly speaking intimately? She wondered...

Her granddaughter got excited. She held up some kind of pendent. She then handed it to Anakin, clearly asking him to help her put it on. A very intimate act.

She watched as the young man fastened the clasp of the necklace around her granddaughter's neck. Padmé's face turned to meet Anakin's, which loomed over her shoulder. Their noses were now touching.

If young Ryoo and Pooja hadn't come running past her and burst through the door at that very second, Ryoo just knew they would have kissed. It that moment she knew they were having an affair. Though she never really said it aloud to, discussed with, or confided in anyone about it. Though judging by her granddaughter Sola's observing eyes during that dinner, she clearly saw it too. Even her own daughter, Jobal, seemed to piece some things together, though not at first.

She didn't really like the idea of her granddaughter having an affair. It seemed ridiculous. There was a big difference between marriage material and a fling during a traumatic experience.

It seemed... irresponsible and out of character.

Nor did she really know anything about this young man expect that he was a Jedi and was not supposed to have any romantic entanglements in the first place. Plus, she did not like that he was practically a soldier. She always feared that Anakin would be killed on the front lines, leaving her granddaughter heartbroken. Or that Padmé would end up pregnant causing a scandal. Or all the above.

But she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Padmé was an adult.

She heard the sound of a ship landing. She recognized her granddaughter's Nubian star skiff.

They had arrived.

* * *

**They're here...**

**Trivia: According to the book, _The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo_, Ryoo Thule was the overseer of Padmé's funeral and dressed the body. Also, she clearly knew or suspected that Padmé and Anakin were involved. Yet, it does not say how Ryoo knew the Japor Snippet was so precious to her granddaughter. Or how she knew about Padmé and Anakin. Which Ryoo obviously did, since it was buried with **Padmé**. So, this is my take how she may have known.**

****Next up, Anakin and Padmé! And it's one of my favorite chapters!**  
**

**Also, in case you missed it, I posted chapter five of _Personal_ finally! I'll try to work on the next chapter during Thanksgiving and Christmas breaks.**

**And I've been working on a new story called _The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier! _I should hopefully have more updates around Thanksgiving week.**

**Review please!**


	6. Decisions

**Thank you to my readers for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Thank you to my beta, The Kinetic Violinist.**

**This is another one of my favorite chapters.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Decisions

_The next day_

_Varykino_

Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala arrived at the estate late last evening. Both were exhausted from the journey from Coruscant. The last several days were hardly restful at all, between the talks of a new Chancellor, the several arrests of Palpatine's minions, the Jedi Council, and the other business of the Republic. After their landing, the couple grabbed their belongings and went straight to bed.

Because of the demons he had faced, Anakin Skywalker still found himself in the familiar state of little sleep.

If the voice of Sidious wasn't creeping into his every thought, then it was during his dreams. Some old dreams... well, they really weren't all necessarily dreams. Some were visions. Many were things that had happened in the past.

_"And not just the men... but the women... and the children, too!" _

He was a butcher... a butcher of children. And yet here was about to have his own. What kind of father or role model could he be? And what if Luke and Leia...no, _no_. They could never- would _never_ find out.

And some more recent events.

_A lightsaber ignited. "You're the Sith Lord!_

And while some were familiar, they never exactly happened...or were they some future that had to happen._ You killed me Anakin Skywalker. Destroyed my knowledge. And so... you have killed your wife." _Or could happen...or was it Palpatine reaching out to him from the dead?

_Stop it!_

Anakin knew he had to stop or he would go absolutely crazy.

Anakin wondered if it was the distance. Coruscant was in the Core. Naboo was in the Mid Rim, near the Outer Rim. Then again, that was probably crazy. Or maybe Anakin was simply crazy. He tried to think of the Jedi solution. Was the Light Side of the Force present, or stronger, here?

_Maybe..._ Then again, was the Jedi way always right? No, so, probably not.

Anakin shrugged it off. He did not know.

Regardless, Anakin still couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for more than two or three hours- he lost track- he got up and decided to assemble the crib, but in no time at all the crib was finished. So he thought why stop there? He wasn't tired. Excitement and a tingle of fear kept him from peaceful sleep. He put together the rocking chair, a toy chest, changing station, a small book shelf, and a few other things. In a matter of hours the room was finished.

Well, _almost_.

Padmé Skywalker came out onto the kissed her husband's cheek. He was or had been trying to meditate. It made Padmé think of a morning she found him meditating. Right before they went off to Tatooine. Followed by Geonosis... Padmé shook her head. So much had changed in those three short years.

"The nursery looks amazing," she said, having just seen it.

The Senator of Naboo would have seen it sooner, but had been on communications with the Queen and Governor Bibble. Apparently there was what the Governor of Theed described as, "an army" of paparazzi lined outside the Palace in Theed. Wishing...really_ "demanding to their Senator"_. And more importantly, answer their questions about the recent days.

From what Padmé had seen and read in the papers, the majority were more interested in her and Anakin than recent revelations. Padmé knew the Core World would be more interested in gossip rather than politics and other serious matters.

As Queen and now Senator...for now, she understood she always put the needs of her people first.

Self second. The only time she had ever truly put herself first was when she married Anakin.

Padmé did not understand why beings could not simply mind their own business.

As she said earlier, _"You'll see Govonor Bibble, in a matter of time this will all go away."_

So Padmé hoped...

While she had been up for an hour, she had been preoccupied with eating breakfast and making a discreet comm to Coruscant. To the private communications of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padmé invited both him and Master Yoda to stay with her and her family here at Varykino should they be suspended and need a place to stay. While Padmé did her best to be honest with her husband, she was not looking to telling him.

Padmé supposed they should have discussed it together as couple, though Padmé really wasn't used to the idea of discussing or making decisions with her husband. Even as she Queen she often made her final decisions alone. While she had advisers, such as Governor Bibble, and other beings, however in the end the final decision was hers. While most married being did such things throughout their marriage, she and Anakin made very few together because of Anakin or both of them were off world. Not to mention the fact that their relationship was a secret until recently.

Padmé knew how this one would go. She could hear herself already saying, _"If Obi-Wan and Master Yoda are suspended, the least we could do is offer them a place to stay."_ After all, it was the right thing to do.

Padmé could #then# hear her husband say, _"Padmé, please. The Council won't suspend Obi-Wan or Master Yoda. They're on the Council!"_ He would argue. _"Besides, no Jedi could imagine the Order without Yoda. Forget the Sith. If he ever goes, the Order will too."_

Padmé was suddenly brought back to reality as she felt his lips brush against hers.

"Glad you like it." He kissed her beautiful lips. "Feeling alright?"

"We're very active this morning." She pressed his flesh hand against her stomach. Their lips met again.

"They get that from you." Anakin gave a small chuckle.

"Funny," Padmé's eyes narrowed. "I still can't believe it."

_"Twins!"_ The thought of one baby was exciting and joyful and terrifying and overwhelming enough. The thought and revelation of a second baby was unimaginable. "What are we going to do?"

Anakin's answer was confident. It was an answer he had given to those asking similar questions out on the battlefields. Especially the battles seemed to be lost. "We'll manage." Somehow. Again, Anakin was only giving one of his General talks. He really truly did not know. Despite his title of Hero with No Fear, deep down Anakin was utterly petrified. They weren't just about to have one baby, but two! Anakin never had a father. He had Obi-Wan and for a short time Qui-Gon, but until recently he thought of Palpatine as his father figure and it turned out that was all just lies. Right?

Still, Anakin supposed they should start with what the babies should need. But really, how much did they need? Few in the Outer Rim could afford to give their offspring half of the items in the nursery. His mother, Shmi certainly didn't have all these things. Though Anakin supposed like his wife, he wanted to give his children everything. "We are going to need an extra crib. After we talk with your family today, we could go and buy another." Some more toys, books, and other baby items, too.

"Yes, and run into the HoloNet droids while we're out." Then all the time, planning, and effort they and others made into sneaking them off Coruscant would have been for nothing. No, they were not going anywhere, except to the med center, and that would be it. While she would have loved to go out and buy the baby's things herself, and with Anakin, of course, they would have to make a comm call and have it discreetly delivered like they had several of the nursery items already present.

Anakin was puzzled for a moment. Didn't Padmé say there was far less paparazzi here on Naboo? Though he supposed no system was immune to gossip.

"We may not have to worry about that much longer." After all the war was over, there wouldn't be all these tales of the Hero with No Fear and the Negotiator. Especially when the Hero with No Fear no longer served the Jedi Order.

Padmé sighed. She knew what Anakin meant. What he was planning. "Let's see what the Council says." She did believe they could make an exception for him. Everything he had done, all the beings he had saved. The battles he had won. Including the very war itself.

"Padmé..." Anakin took her hand in his own. "I'm not Master Mundi." He lightly shook his head. "They are not going to make an exception for me. Even _if_ they considered it," which they would not, "I am not going back."

Padmé did her best to remember her political training and to remain calm. Still, did her husband not realize what he was doing? Throwing away his career? All his hard work? "Anakin-"

"Padmé, I'm constantly in danger." Danger that would follow her and their children. Now that their secret life was no longer a secret, and most of the details hadn't even come out yet. "I'm constantly away... the war may be over, but I could still be away for long periods of time. And I know you say none of that bothers you," She had said it and even yelled it during past arguments countless times, "but it should bother you." He knew it would have bothered him if he stood where she had. "Especially now that we have a family and..." As he told her days earlier, "I'm sick of it, I'm sick of all it!" War. The HoloNet. The Council. The list was unending.

Padmé laid her hand against his chest, "All I want is for you to be happy." That's all she ever wanted. Why she had been so determined and careful to keep their marriage a secret. Why she encouraged and fought him every step of the way to continue his training. To stay in the Order. To continue being a Jedi, but... "If being a Jedi no longer does that then I won't try to stop you if you really want to leave." But she was still not convinced it was the right thing to do. That he wouldn't be happy if he left the Order. Padmé had always believed he would regret it.

Anakin smiled at here. He knew what she always thought. Though, he still told what she never liked to hear. "You're wrong."

For a moment, Padmé frowned and her brows furrowed at the remark.

"I will be happy." Anakin wrapped his arms so tightly around her. "I will... and _I will_ prove it to you." He was about to kiss her when C-3P0 called out their names.

"Master Annie." The gold plated droid took another step into the room. "Miss Padmé, your family has arrived." He just saw their speeders in the distance, but they were not that far.

The moment Padmé had been thinking about for over three long years was finally here. "Thank you, Threepio," she said.

Anakin caressed her face. "Ready?" Giving her smile. Knowing that this was difficult for her.

She looked into his eyes and nodded.

They tightened their embrace and kissed one more time. Then they walked out the door and down the staircase.

"Annie..." Padmé began. "Remember how we agreed to be more honest with one another?" Padmé supposed she could tell him about contacting Obi-Wan and Yoda later, but she decided it was better to do now. She wasn't certain what the next several hours would bring.

"Yes," Anakin said cautiously.

Padmé inhaled. "There's something I need to tell you..."

* * *

**Trivia: This chapter I've had for quite some time. It was in my original ideas and drafts for a Naberrie story. Though it's gone through many changes. Again, this chapter is happening around the time of _Surprises_, the original story that started it all.**

**The subplot about Obi-Wan and Yoda being suspended is from _Surprises: Free_. They knew that Anakin and Padmé were involved, but did not inform the rest of the council. I can see Padmé offering such a thing and her hubby not liking very much.**

**This chapter is also recurring more around the time of _Surprises_.**

****Don't worry, the big reveal is almost here. Not next chapter, but the one after.****

**What do you think? Review please. I was hoping to have more reviews by now.**


	7. The Quiet Before the Truth

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

**Thank you to my beta, The Kinetic Violinist!**

**Well... this is it. The BIG chapter and yes, I am very nervous about this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

The Quiet Before the Truth

From tall to small, six black cloaked figures exited their gondola and walked through the shadows of the grand estate, Varykino.

It had been many years since the Naberrie clan had seen Varykino so empty. So quiet. But the quiet wasn't entirely unwelcome. Strange, perhaps, but not an unwelcome surprise. The last several days had been anything but quiet.

_Most_ of the Naberrie clan was there. Ruwee, Jobal, Sola, Darred, and their children had just gotten off the gondola. The only one missing was Jobal's mother, Ryoo Thule. While Ryoo Thule was not a member of House Naberrie by blood or marriage, she was a cherished member of their family.

Normally the estate was full of beings, full of noise. Pooja and Ryoo running around among the younglings of the servants, playing in the garden, or trying eat some sweets before dinner. Paddy Accu humming old hymns. Teckla and Nandi talking, giggling, or bickering like all sisters do.

But there had been no sign of Paddy Accu, Nandi, or any of the other servants and caretakers. No one except Teckla. The Naberries had noticed her sky blue speeder parked where the staff usually parked their speeders or other transportation.

Teckla had recently resigned from Padmé's staff. She just moved back to their homeworld due to her recent engagement.

Everywhere they looked, everywhere they went there where whispers. Prying eyes while sipping tea and reading the holopaper. Heads peeping over hedgerows.

Even at their places of work, none of the Naberries found any peace.

Darred had barely gone to his office. He worked some from home. Or _tried_, for the lack of a better word.

Sola suffered the worst out of the four adults- losing her job.

Ruwee had trouble at the university. Instead of students asking about microeconomics or anything even remotely related to any of his courses, they questioned him just as fiercely as the press. Even his fellow colleagues were full of questions. He did his best to put on his best smile and shrug it off.

Jobal at the library she volunteered at. Normally she went almost every day of the week. The last few days she stayed home and supported Sola during her difficult time. She spent time with Ryoo and Pooja and, like the rest of the family, made sure they were okay. Really, they seemed to be handling all this better than the adults. Which was probably for the best.

Thankfully, the Queen had sent security to help with some of these matters. The Naberries always had a good relationship with the monarchs, both past and present. The monarch always got the news from Coruscant first before the rest of Theed, followed by Naboo and the rest of the Chommell Sector.

Even home was not safe. Ruwee and Jobal's neighbor Madame Hodges kept peaking over the hedgerows that separated their respective yards. Hollering out for them and asking, "Is it all really true?"

Ruwee and Jobal had over one thousand standard messages on their home communications. Darred and Sola had a nearly identical number in their own house. Most callers were unknown to each couple. Also, judging by the codes, they were from off world. Likely from Coruscant.

Jobal Naberrie could not stand the quiet any longer. "What did the Queen say?"

"She issued a warrant and the investigators have confiscated any and all footage." Hopefully that was the end of it, but Ruwee sensed it was only the beginning. He wondered who else knew and what they knew.

"And the current tenant?" Jobal had known someone was finally living at Convergence once more. She looked across the lake, visible in the distance. She had always found the estate...eerie. Especially ever since most of House Palpatine had been mysteriously killed all those years ago. It had been unoccupied for some time. Since before the reign of Queen Apailana. Palpatine had sold it after he had been orphaned, but the new tenant didn't stay there for very long, leaving it unoccupied.

"Ederlathh Pallopides," Ruwee said. His face oddly curious.

"Who?" The name did not sound familiar.

"Her grandmother was of House Greyson," Ruwee began. "Her mother's father- her grandfather, that is..."

"Yes?" Her curiosity made her suddenly feel somewhat hesitant. Here they were talking about ancient gossip. Yet, their family was a current topic in the latest gossip. It felt somewhat hypocritical.

"His identity well, it was never made public," He never actually claimed or really had the chance to her. So nothing was official or possibly not even true. This was all nothing more than idle gossip. "It was once rumored that her grandmother and Cosinga Palpatine were... romantically linked."

_"Oh..."_ Ryoo said with her widened eyes, "I remember. Cosinga was said to be in league with the Greysons. He supported Reggie Greysons' failed bid for the throne, probably in exchange for a seat in the government. Cosinga was often spotted in the company of the Greysons. Particularly Regina, who was Reggie's sister. What was even more curious, less than a year after Cosinga's death, she gave birth to a daughter."

"So... that would make her Palpatine's niece- no, great-niece." Assuming any of this was true, of course.

Ruwee nodded grimly. Palpatine was one of the beings he was concerned about. The Chancellor had lost his trust long before the Clone Wars had broken out. And for all one knew, he and his only living relative may been working in cahoots. After all, it wasn't like House Greyson or Pallopides had any credits to their name. Both houses had filled for bankruptcy multiple times. So they had certainly been unable to leave her anything. Yet, how was Ederlathh Pallopides able to afford an estate? True, the scandalous story of a well-known Senator and the Hero with No Fear would be worth millions of credits. Though the estate had been purchased a few years ago. Long before Padawan Skywalker came back into his daughter's life. There was only one other way she could have purchased that estate. It was a gift from one of the previous owners and heir.

_Palpatine._

Ruwee didn't have all the answers. Nor did he know how, but he knew. He just knew Palpatine had something to do with this.

Palpatine was said to have an interest in Skywalker. He was a mentor. Much like Palpatine was to Ruwee's own daughter, Padmé.

Perhaps that interest went beyond a mentor and mentee relationship. He was watching them for whatever reason. Having Pallopides watch them when they were here on Naboo. In exchange for help in paying for Convergence.

"Teckla!" His wife and eldest daughter calling out snapped Ruwee from his thoughts.

Everyone greeted Teckla with hugs and kisses and congratulations. They had hardly seen her since she joined Padmé's staff on Coruscant. Recently, Teckla moved back to Naboo due to her recent engagement.

Teckla, while pleased to see her friends, was more focused on something past the family she served. "Ryoo, Pooja," She wore her best smile. "Sonni and Jeck are out in the gardens playing."

_"They are?!"_ Pooja grew excited. She hadn't seen either since their move to Coruscant.

Ryoo Naberrie looked at the adults suspiciously, but slowly followed her younger sister out into the garden.

"Hello," Ryoo Thule kissed the tops of their heads when she passed them as she left the garden. "Thank you Teckla."

Footsteps could then be heard.

"Nandi," Teckla greeted her sister in a cold voice.

"Teckla," Like her sister earlier, Nandi wore her best smile.

Teckla walked by her sister. Her eyes could have been vibroblades. She was nearly on her way out of the chamber. Feeling rather good about herself. That she had not lost it in front of the Naberries. When she almost bumped into- "Madame Th- I mean Ryoo," Teckla corrected herself. She remembered, despite rarely ever seeing her here, that preferred to be called by her first name. Teckla suspected it was because it made her feel younger. "I... didn't realize you were here." Teckla wished she had known. Other than her offspring, the place had been unusually quiet.

"There were some I didn't want to know," Ryoo whispered in the girl's ear.

Teckla made an "oh" with her mouth and gave the woman a small nod. She was not entirely sure what that meant, but she went along with it.

_"Mom..."_ Jobal looked at her mother curiously. "How long have you been here?"

Ryoo looked at both her daughter and granddaughter. "I spoke with Sola the other night." Ryoo assumed Sola had told Jobal.

"Apologizes, I thought you comm'd her," said Sola. She then turned to her grandmother. "What have you been up to?" Sola crossed her arms slightly.

Ryoo paused for a moment, as if searching for something. "Watching."

Sola simply shrugged at her mother. "Bird watching?" Since when did she enjoy such hobby? She always preferred the Tusk cat races and secretly even the illegal street speeder races. Much like her own husband.

Ryoo did not look at her. "Something of that nature."

Before Sola or anyone else could say or ask Ryoo anything else, Teckla pointed in the direction of the dining room before going after the children outside. "In there," she stated simply.

While the most of the family did not understand what that meant, though they had an idea.

They made their way into the dining area. The large table was out. It could fit a dozen beings at it.

Padmé was sitting in her usual seat.

To her right was Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Ruwee, Jobal, Ryoo, Darred, and Sola all sat down at the grand table to join Padmé and Anakin.

Despite his title, The Hero with No Fear, Anakin Skywalker felt... oddly nervous. Which was strange. This was what he wanted.

_Right?_

Anakin had planned, dreamed, and hoped about this moment since... since he and Padmé married. Even before they married right here at Varykino. Keeping the knowledge of the marriage from them had caused many problems between them.

_"But...but why? Why don't you them know?"_ Anakin couldn't always make himself understand? Wouldn't she want them know? He sometimes wondered if she was ashamed of him? Of them somehow?

But each and every time Padmé rejected the idea of telling her parents about them. _"Anakin,"_ Padmé reached out to him. _"We've already discuss this, we will...we will tell them when the war is over."_

Her husband backed away._ "It's been over a year!"_ Anakin argued. _"What if the war never ends?!"_

Looking back, Anakin supposed his wife had kept her word. Here they were and the war was now over, or would be soon.

It was this...weird marital dance of Anakin feeling rejected by Padmé. He supposed that was never her intention.

And really, shouldn't Padmé be the nervous wreck?

Which the former Queen and Senator was. Padmé could not recall ever feeling this anxious. Perhaps on her coronation day. During her final... well, she did remember feeling nervous during her final days as Queen. She had been monarch for eight years, since she was fourteen years old. She remembered being terrified. She thought her term as Queen would never end, while also terrified that it would end. That was one of the many reasons she took Jamillia's offer to become the new Senator of the Chommell Sector.

And finally, Padmé did remember feeling a bit nervous on her wedding day. She supposed that was ironic, given that it had taken place here.

Padmé took a moment to look around at Varykino and at her loved ones.

From what Padmé could read off the facial expressions of her mother, sister, and grandmother, they all seemed... okay? Relaxed and calm? They were the only words that sprang to mind.

Then Padmé looked to her father, though she almost did not wish to look at him. Afraid of what she might find. What Padmé found surprised her. He wasn't angry like he was all those months ago. He was calm. Maybe he was annoyed, of course, but he wasn't having the reaction she had always feared these three long years.

Despite Padmé's nerves, she was the first to cut through the thick, awkward silence. She felt she should start by addressing the past few months. "Despite the fighting and the estrangement these past several months," She began, and then paused. Originally, Padmé thought of saying something to her father first, but wasn't sure what to say to him except the truth. To him and everyone else, for that matter. "I love you all. I do. You are my family. And... I hope you all feel the same way about me. Which is why I feel I owe you all an explanation."

"We're listening," said Grandmamma Ryoo.

Padmé felt a bit better upon hearing that voice; she had not heard in months.

Padmé continued on. "The truth is... three years ago, Anakin and I came- fell in love." She had almost said when they came here, to the Lake Country. To Varykino. But honestly they were already falling for one another.

Nothing they didn't already know or had at least guessed.

_Yet._

Padmé briefly touched on Anakin and his Jedi premonitions about his mother. Them growing closer after Tatooine. Anakin losing his mother. Getting caught up in the Battle of Geonosis. Trying but failing to rescue Obi-Wan. The Jedi and the army arriving.

Except of course, the fate of the Tusken Raiders. If she did... they would never understand. Nor was there any way they would ever accept him. More importantly, it wasn't her secret to tell. And then there was the nexu again went unmentioned, as always. Same with falling out of the gunship. Padmé never wanted them to worry.

Both couples and Ryoo Thule listened.

It made sense.

She told of finally returning to Coruscant, Anakin getting his new arm, and him taking her home for the week.

Sola's brow went up. If she recalled correctly, Padmé said they had to leave Naboo the following morning. And so they did. But Sola always knew they left something out. She had always assumed it was because they were in love and had acted on their feelings. But now... Sola's eyes went up and down. "What do mean a _week off?"_ She wasn't trying to accuse... well, maybe a little. Something was out of place here. It was completely out of character for her sister to forget. It wasn't that Padmé never forgot anything; every being forgot from time to time. But Sola did not see Padmé forgetting something from that... trying week.

Ruwee and Jobal also had similar looks on their faces. They had not forgotten Padmé had to return immediately. Which they thought was absolutely ridiculous, since she had just been in the middle of a battle. Surely Representative Binks could have filled in a while longer. She had seen and went through Shiraya only knew what. They knew she did not tell them everything.

Also, while Jobal felt more curious, Ruwee, on the other hand was starting to feel very anxious. What did they do during this week off?

Ryoo Thule too did not find this new little tidbit reassuring.

Darred was a bit confused, not remembering that Anakin had escorted Padmé home. He was out of town on business at the time. He continued to listen most anxiously.

Padmé took a deep breathe. "That was a lie." She felt her heart beat faster and faster. "The truth is that I did not have to return to work for a few more days. Anakin and I returned here to the Lake Country and we... we secretly married."

_There._

She finally said it.

The Naberries thought Varykino had been quiet earlier when they first arrived. Now it was even quieter. One could have heard a feather drop.

_"Dad."_ Said both Padmé and Sola.

Ruwee got up. For a moment everyone thought he was going to say something but instead he just walked slowly towards the nearest door out onto the balcony.

* * *

**Well... *takes a deep breathe* what do you think? Leave a review.**

**Trivia: This was originally two separate chapters, but they felt pretty short all on their own. The first was named, _The Quiet_. The second was named, _The Truth_. Plus I figured everyone had waited long enough for an update and didn't want to suffer through a cliffhanger, well, another before this cliffhanger.**

**Convergence is from the novel, _Darth Plagueis_. It was the childhood home of Palpatine and wasn't too far from Varykino. Ironic, huh?**

**Again, review please! Please! Please! I have worked and written and rewritten this chapter multiple times the past two or three years. **


	8. A Very Different Problem

**Okay, *deep breathe* big chapter over, now there's just the rest of it.**

**Thank you to my beta, The Kinetic Violinist! Also, t****hank you to my readers for the favorites and follows! And thank you for the reviews Loyal Knight, Guest, ****Lord Lelouch, sodorland, Mike3207, and JACarter!**

**This chapter has become another favorite! Also, i****n this and the following chapters, things get political.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

A Very Different Problem

Ruwee Naberrie had his elbows on the stone barrister. He expected to find his wife or perhaps one of his daughters as he turned to the opening of the Nubian oak door. While it was a woman of House Thule, it was actually his mother-in-law, Ryoo Thule.

She closed the door quietly and took a few more steps, nearly almost one or two meters away from him.

They stood there, staring out onto the never ending lake, for a long time.

Due to the time of year, it would be dark soon. The lake covered in a vast number of colors. From blues to yellows, and reds.

Ruwee always loved the view from and this time of year. In fact he planned to stay here the next several hours...maybe longer. He did not know. Ruwee did not know what he wanted. He just...he needed...he needed time_...something._

Ryoo paused, "You're very quiet," Something that was very out of character for him. Her dark grey eyes studied him carefully. "I know you're upset." Ryoo understood. She could not imagine how she would have felt if he and Jobal done something like this. Many years ago, there were several times she and Winama feared their children were going to run off and elope. Especially when it was past midnight and they still had not come home yet. Several days ago, she thought she would be out here doing the very same thing he was doing or be in there preaching to them. Explaining that this was all well in holo dramas and novels, but reality was a very, very different story. But after her "watching" she had decided against it.

"Not upset...exactly." Ruwee struggled to find his words. "It's a, well... a _very_ different problem." It'd be one thing he had just heard they had just eloped a few days ago.

But years- _years_ ago!

Ruwee could still _not_ believe what he had just heard! What were they thinking?! After only knowing each for only a handful of days they decide to up and elope! And going behind his back! Their backs?!

"A problem?" Ryoo's eyebrow lifted. "For whom? _You?_ What are you going to do? Go back in there and tell there them how unhappy you are about them. Oh, yes, that will solve _all_ your problems." He was already got on that track by walking out of the room.

"Ru," Ryoo decided to try a different path. "Since they will soon have a child, wouldn't it be better to just accept the situation...and Anakin?" She added.

Ruwee wore an even more irked look. What was he supposed to do?

_Lie?_

Lie like _they_ had for the past three years? "Well, I can't just pretend to be happy about it." Ruwee had never been _that_ good of a politician. Besides, what wonderful examples they were all setting for their impending grandchild.

He wore a brief apologetic look. "Even for you." Since he was a child he often thought of Ryoo as an aunt or a second mother. Granted they had their differences over their years. Especially since he and Jobal married, but he still cared for her.

And she him.

Ryoo quietly sighed. "And you can't learn to live with it?" She crossed her arms. "Even for Padmé's sake?"

No? Yes, perhaps. Maybe? Again, Ruwee did not know if he could do that. Besides, he had a hard time believing she was happy about this whole...mess. "You're not going to tell me you're happy about this," He still couldn't get wrap his mind around that word, "Marriage?"

Ryoo didn't answer for a moment. While it should be a happier day, "The marriage is not what upsets me." Her eyes did not leave him.

Ruwee knew exactly what she was saying, "Can you imagine for a standard second that I want to see her hurt?"

But hurt is what she was going to be if he did or said something not in a good light. Walking out of the room earlier was not a good sign.

"Honestly, what happens to some beings as they enter the next stages of life? Why do they fail to recall everything?" The love, the passion, and all those magical times when they were younger. "I believe...those two young beings need each other." Like they needed oxygen to breathe in.

"Any being can see that by just looking at them. But you, and had they been with us today, my beloved husband, my mum and papa," Ryoo knew them and that they wouldn't have reacted much differently. Actually, her mother probably would have reacted even worse than Ruwee had.

"Each of you might as well been blind," Said Ryoo. "All you can see when you look at them is the difficulties they will endure. But do you really know what's happened to them? How they feel about each other?" Had he not listened to what they said? Or had he stopped listening when he heard the word married? "I believe..." Ryoo continued, "that when many beings grow old, they forget it all. Forget what true passion is. If you ever felt for my daughter what Anakin feels for Padmé, and her for he, you've forgotten everything about it. If you have not, then... how could you behave the way you are?

Ruwee paused. "He isn't...good enough for her." Secretly he knew he was grasping at straws. He just...

_Oh, good grief,_ Ryoo wanted to say. She wasn't so certain he had heard or really wanted to hear her. "Who is _good enough_ for Padmé? You didn't like Palo until they parted ways. You didn't like Darred at first," or any boy Sola brought home for that matter. Perhaps it's time you thought about what she wants"

And Ryoo turned to go back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the walls of the beautiful estate, Darred went out to check on the Teckla and the girls, leaving Anakin alone with the Naberrie women.

Padmé Amidala-Skywalker felt something she had not felt in a long time. Perhaps never. What she felt was astonishment,"That's _it?"_ Padmé looked at her mother in disbelief. "That's all you have to say?" While her sense of smell and other senses had been slightly off since she became pregnant, and now her hearing was off?

Across the room, Anakin rolled his eyes. Wasn't this a good thing? Isn't this what she wanted? What they wanted?

Jobal Naberrie had just finished saying that she loved her daughter. Both daughters no matter what. That she would support them no matter. While Jobal was not happy with all the secrecy, she knew this was not the time for anger. She wished she had simply told her- _them_ sooner. Hearing it sooner might have things easier on Ruwee.

Again, Padmé could not believe what she had just heard.

"For now, yes." There was more Jobal wanted to discuss with her daughter, but they could wait until another time. But she wasn't angry or feeling any of the emotions one, such as her daughter, might think.

"I'm not sure I believe you." Padmé was still waiting for the speech. How angry she felt. Betrayed. The secrets, the lies, and everything else she imagined in her head over the years. "Mom," She turned to her sister and grandmother,"The three should be yelling at me." Or at least be having her father's reaction.

Jobal poured a cup of tea as she said, "Believe it or not I don't want to yell." Maybe she would have months earlier, but after barely speaking with her daughter for months, she was tired of living like this and would not allow it to continue. Not anymore. Nevermind what her husband decided to do or not do. As she Jobal said days earlier, _"I will not be kept away from one of my grandchildren."_ Nor her daughter. Besides, "What will yelling accomplish? What good is it going to do?" Jobal just hoped her husband realized this.

"Exactly," Said Sola with a slight nod of her head. She rested her head on her right hand. "And to think I used to say how boring your life was..." Sola smiled at both Anakin and Padmé. "For once, I think I'm happy to be wrong." She looked around real quick making sure her husband and daughters did not hear that.

Anakin quickly gathered Sola was looking for her family. He mouthed, "You're safe," to his sister-in-law.

"Thank you, Sola," Padmé smiled. She then turned to the third woman in the chamber, "Grandma?"

The other three turned to the matriarch of the family.

"It's not the way I would have handled it." None of it really, but as she told Ruwee earlier she could tell Padmé loved Anakin and that they needed one another. Also Anakin and Padmé being married wasn't entirely bad thing. Yes, Ryoo hated lies and deception. Also this three year secret came with an entirely new set of challenges. Along with her earlier "watching" as she said, the news of the marriage also put things in a different perspective. It explained so many things. Plus her new great-grandchild would be legitimate. While many in today did not view that as important anymore, but in her day it was important and so it was important to her. And who knows, unlike the Jedi Order, perhaps the public would even take the news of a marriage easier than an affair.

Before the Senator could say anymore she heard a familiar protocol droid.

"Miss Padmé."

"Yes, Threepio?" Padmé closed her eyes and then opened them. She almost asked where his companion, Artoo was, but figured he was probably playing with her nieces and the other children. She knew how much Pooja and Ryoo missed the little astromech since he had been off with Anakin since he became a knight.

"You have an incoming message from Theed."

Padmé took a deep breathe. She had enough on her plate. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_"Have you seen today's headlines?"_ Asked a bluish figure on the communications device. It was a very grim looking Governor Sio Bibble of Naboo. Standing with his arms crossed.

Off the holo screen, Padmé fingers ran through a few of the holo papers. "A few," She replied.

The headlines and various other articles said:

SECRET ROMANCE!

AND BABY MAKES THREE?

MIA: WHERE IS AMIDALA?!

LOVE STORY OF THE MILLENNIUM!

WHERE IS SHE?

And then there were the ones that really concerned her.

DOES SHE STILL HAVE A VOICE?!

SPEAK TO US!

And those were only a few of the papers! The papers the estate received here. Padmé could only imagine what the local papers said throughout the planet and Galaxy...really she shouldn't. Such stress was not good for her.

She supposed a few of the articles did have a point. She had not stepped out in public

_"My lady,"_ Governor Bibble signed. He silently swore under his breathe. Why was she kriffing stubborn? Bibble was about to say "_I feel"_, but _no_, he did not _feel_ it was time for a statement. It was a time for a statement.

_Now._

In fact, _"The time for a statement...has passed."_ She should have made one as soon as the footage went viral. Instead she disappeared for days and had remained silent. Really she had been silent for months. Padmé had not stepped out in public in months. Not since she discovered her pregnancy. More recently, she had not addressed the end of Count Dooku. The Battle of Coruscant. Palpatine's death. It was not good for her or the Queen. Not to mention his own career.

Bibble put on his best pleading face, _"I think you should come down to the palace immediately and-"_

_"No,"_ Padmé cut off him. She knew that wasn't professional, but she couldn't help it. Perhaps it was hormones that were in overdrive. Though she sighed. The Senator of Naboo was beginning to think the Governor might be right. "This has nothing do with the people. This is a _private_ matter...a _family_ matter," Padmé added. "Good day to you, Governor." She said as politely as possible and switched off the communications transmitter.

This was perhaps the first time- well, second- the first time she put herself before the people was when Padmé married Anakin. It always been the people first. Self second. She wasn't thinking them or what the scandal such marriage would bring to Naboo when it came to light. No, then Padmé could not have cared less.

While deciding what her next move would be, Padmé walked towards the dining area, from down the hall she could see her sister, mother, and grandmother who had surrounded her husband.

A now worried Padmé began to walk faster. On top of her father earlier, every single one of her worst fears were becoming a reality.

But then she stopped.

Padmé then watched as Sola gave Anakin a hug. Whispering something in Anakin's ear.

Followed by her mother who gave also gave Anakin a small motherly kiss on his cheek.

This was...more than Padmé ever could have hoped for.

And finally Grandmamma who simply said something and simply squeezed his arm.

Padmé smiled as she shook her head. How typical of Grandmamma.

She then realized she was smiling. Maybe everything was going to be okay.

* * *

"There you are," Jobal said. They were about to go and search for her.

Anakin gave a silent nod. Telling her it was alright and even, dare she say, a smile?

Padmé had not seen her husband smile in days? Possibly weeks? Well before Palpatine and his nightmares. Since...she told him of her pregnancy.

"Who was it?" said Sola while trying to make some tea. She tried not to smile while watching her sister. At least, not to much. She had a slight waddle though Sola knew better than to tease her sister. Maybe if things were under different circumstances, but perhaps next time. If she and Anakin had a second child someday...

"The palace," Padmé replied. "The media is becoming more," she searched for the precise word. _"Persistent."_ She paused, "The Governor wants me to go down there and...make a statement." She hated to leave her Queen hanging like this, but her family came first. Padmé turned to her sister, "How does a normal being handle this situation?"

Really there were absolutely no past records or stories whatsoever of a politician revealing their marriage. A very scandalous marriage to boot. Yes, they had revealed shady political and sexual affairs. The latter topic being the favorite of the media. Gossip was always more fascinating than politics anyway. Marriage on the other hand, that was a whole other issue or was it? Again, Padmé had no idea how Naboo was going to handle that detail. There was no book or anything on this. Even her lawyer did not have much advice. She supposed she could have spoken with Governor Bibble more, but then again if she was planning to talk about it she preferred to tell everyone at once. Really, Padmé was even considering hanging up a sign somewhere.

"Well," Sola hesitated. "For starters, a _normal_ being," Whatever that meant, "A normal being would not be in this situation." Really when had Padmé ever been normal? When did she even care about such a thing? Then again, she was pregnant and probably thinking about the future.

"Look my dear," Grandmamma Ryoo lovingly took hold of her granddaughter's hand. "You _must_ show your strength, reassert your authority. You are one of the most powerful women," Nevermind gender, "One of the most powerful _beings_ on all of Naboo. Do you really think that any of your predecessors," Horace Vancil or the late Palpatine to name a few. "That they would've dropped everything and gone up to Theed because a bunch of hysterics want to know more about their representatives personal business? And as for that..._stubborn_ Mr. Bibble and his Tusk Cat grin, you _must_ pay _no_ attention to him." He was just looking out for himself. After all he was surely planning to retire in a few short years. Bibble was without a doubt, looking out for his legacy, and his legacy alone.

Jobal nodded and sighed, "I agree with Mom, you _must_ show your strength and reassert your authority." She paused.

"Which is why you must go." Sola added.

_"What?"_ A shocked Ryoo turned to look at her daughter and granddaughters. She was not used to beings not listening to her.

Padmé silently exclaimed the same word. Weren't these the same two beings who had been trying to talk her into retirement from service. Besides, "No," Padmé insisted. "No, it can wait."

"Agreed," said Ryoo. She did not feel Padmé should go. What if her father wished to speak with her shortly? Or what if she went into labor?

While Anakin silently agreed with his wife's grandmother. Not to mention what his wife's physician said about staying off her feet. Regardless, Anakin sensed he wouldn't win this one. As Anakin said to Padmé before they married, _"Don't worry, I've given up trying to argue with you."_

"Excuse me, miladies," Anakin made a small bow to hi in-laws. Going to get the speeder and contact Captain Typho about security.

"No, it can't," said Jobal.

Sola shook her head, "Go."

"You're sure?" Padmé asked one last time.

"We'll still be here when you get back"

"And what about Dad?" Padmé did not know if she felt comfortable leaving him like this.

"Oh," I know your father," He needed time. Out of all of them this was the hardest on him. She knew it was going to be. "And you'll be here when we get get back."

"Back from where?" Ruwee said from the doorway to the grand balcony.

Every single head turned to look at him.

"You're going to the palace?"Ruwee felt his heart speed up, "And do what?" Go back to work? _Now? _

"No, I'm going to take Governor Bibble's advice and..." Padmé wasn't certain how this was going to make him feel. "Finally speak to the public."

_"Speak?"_ Ruwee suddenly felt very ill. "Publicly? About _this?"_ The marriage? _Everything?_

"Yes," How Padmé wished she had gotten out of the door a few seconds faster.

_"No."_ Ruwee ran his finger through his dark, but greying hair. "No, you can't, I won't allow it." He would cash in all his favors at the Palace. It would be a stretch, but he had dealings with many beings there over the years.

"How?" Padmé looked her father in the eyes. "Don't you see, your threats are as empty now as they were all those months ago. How do I make you see that I couldn't care less?"

That she could very likely lose her Senate seat or that she might never again be received at the Palace. That she, her child, and now her husband would be hounded by the media. Her legacy could be now and forever tarnished. Granted, Padmé did care about those things and wished it could be different. She didn't know what would happen, but as long as she had Anakin by her side, she felt like she could make it through anything.

Padmé then thought back to all those months ago.

_"You will be hounded by the media and labeled an unwed mother!" Ruwee spat. "The Queen will force you to give up your seat."_

_Padmé finally stood up. "Is that all you care about?" She fired back._

Padmé looked back up at her father, "Sadly I wish I could say the same about you."

Ruwee's eyes narrowed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why do you think I couldn't tell you, or feel like I could?" Granted there were many reasons why she didn't tell her family or anyone for that matter. She feared for the safety of anyone who knew. Since she had many enemies, if they got wind of her secret and found out it could endanger her loved ones. Also the more beings who knew, the harder it would be to keep the secret.

Ruwee could not believe what he was hearing. Where was this coming from? "That's not true, and you know it." She knew he loved her. He was her father.

"Do I?" Padmé asked.

Jobal could tell her husband was getting ready to say something else.

"No, no, _don't! No!"_ Jobal stepped in between them. "Don't-_ don't_ say anything you'll have to retract." She looked at her youngest, _"Either_ of you."

"Know this- one you do this," Ruwee turned and looked at his daughter one last time. "Your life will be very different," And then he went back outside to sulk.

* * *

**What do you think of Ryoo and Ruwee? Do like her speech? And is Ruwee fine? I often worry about making him a jerk in this story. I want people to see where he's coming from and that he has a point. I mean I'd think all this would be pretty hard me if I were in his shoes. ****What about Jobal? She is acting normal? Not letting Padmé off the hook too easily.**

**Trivia: Horace Vancil was the Senator before Padmé. The flashback with Padmé and Ruwee is also in chapter two. This chapter was also originally two chapters, but I decided to combine them. Strangely I felt more comfortable putting these two together. Though it might be because this chapter has also really grown on me.**

**Inspiration for this story came from the movies, _The Queen_ and _Guess Who's Coming to Dinner_. Also from the TV show, _Downton Abbey_.**

**What do you think? Don't forget to review please!**


	9. The Point of No Return

**Thank you for the favorites, fellows, and reviews!**

**Thank you to my beta, The Kinetic Violinist! **

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Point of No Return

_The Palace in Theed_

_Press Chamber_

_It is rather sad how far our great society had fallen,_ he silently thought.

The chamber was known as Queen Yram's Chamber. It was built from ancient stone and was an original part of the Palace. The stain glass windows were made from sand from the beaches outside of Theed. They were made around a hundred years after the chamber was completed.

At one time this sacred chamber had been used for worship. If one looked back into history deep enough, this would have been the very chamber where Queen Yram's coronation took place. Now it was used as nothing more than a chamber of gossip, yelling, and other nonsense.

The governor of Theed, Sio Bibble was getting a migraine. Between this and the stubborn Senator of Naboo, he was rethinking putting off his retirement. It might save him from these continuing headaches. Not to mention his hearing.

"HOW LONG HAS THE AFFAIR BEEN GOING ON?"

"GOVERNOR BIBBLE!"

"WAS QUEEN APAILANA AWARE?"

"GOVERNOR!"

"DID YOU KNOW GOVERNOR?"

The white bearded man sighed. "As I previously stated, Senator Amidala will be here shortly to answer quest-" Ugh, part of him just wanted to shout, _"I did not know anything!"_ And that had not changed in the last two minutes. He still did not know a thing. He was as caught off guard as the rest of them...well, maybe not Queen Apailana, but that was another matter altogether.

Off in the other end of the room, he could see a moving entourage of protective guards- including Captain Panaka and other beings.

The dozens of reporters all shouted at the group, "SENATOR!"

"SENATOR!"

"IS IT TRUE?!"

"ARE YOU PREGNANT?"

"SENATOR AMIDALA!"

"ARE YOU REALLY INVOLVED WITH ANAKIN SKYWALKER?"

"HOW LONG HAS THE AFFAIR BEEN GOING ON?"

Less than a standard second later, four more exclaimed, "SENATOR AMIDALA!"

All asking the same questions, mostly about Anakin Skywalker. Was she with child? _His_ child? Who knew what? And the endless cycle of questions just went on and on.

Governor Bibble breathed in relief. He also quietly thanked the Nubian goddess, Shiraya. She was finally here...with Skywalker just steps away.

Bible swallowed. He had hoped she would put this whole Hero with No Fear mess behind them. Yes, he knew what the odds were judging by the HoloNet. Now they were pretty much diminished with the Jedi just steps away, but one could always hope. Bibble really hoped it was all just a one big misunderstanding. He was to step back from the podium, but realized he almost forgot to say something. "As I previously stated, the Senator of Naboo will not be taking any questions," Sio Bibble reminded them before finally stepping away from the podium.

The Governor of Theed also noted how she had no papers or speech prepared apparently.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," the former Queen and Senator began.

"Good evening, your Majesty," the reporters replied back. It was tradition for beings to address the former monarchs as "your Majesty" or "your Highness". The same extended to retired former Chancellors, Senators, Governors, and high-ranking military officers. It was a courtesy and a gesture of respect extended to individuals for their public service on Naboo and many worlds in the Republic.

While the Senator was often unreadable under what some called her legendary mask, the gesture seemed to be a great comfort to her. "For the past several days, there has been much speculation regarding Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and myself" "And I am here to set the record straight."

So Bibble hoped.

Amidala began with how Skywalker was assigned as her bodyguard. She kept the details rather vague.

A very wise decision.

Until finally, "After the Battle of Geonosis, we secretly married."

Bibble eyes widened larger than a piece of shuura. Along with every other being's eyes or visuals in the chamber.

And then all hell broke loose.

The questions and yelling were even louder than before.

"WILL KNIGHT SKYWALKER REMAIN A JEDI?"

"WAS THE JEDI COUNCIL AWARE OF THE MARRIAGE?"

Bibble felt his migraine return. And with this revelation, it was about to get worse.

"Also at this time, ask for the privacy of my family and myself"

Especially since the Senator would be on maternity leave for the next several weeks. Leaving him, the Queen, and rest of the palace holding the bag.

Why couldn't her majesty just use her executive powers and force her to step down? It was not the first time the monarch had to force a representative to step down. Their lives might- no they would be easier if she did. Especially if she faced an internal investigation.

"Thank you," she said and departed the conference room. Knight Skywalker following closely by her side and came to her side. A team of security swarmed around her. Along with new and louder questions and more determined teams of paparazzi.

* * *

Back at Varykino, Ruwee Naberrie watched the press conference

It was done.

Now everyone knew. His head was beginning to throb. He could even see poor Sio Bibble in background. It looked like he felt the same way.

"So," Ruwee looked at his wife, Jobal who was watching from the doorway. "It's over. She's crossed the other side." The point of no return.

"She crossed it when she married him." Jobal pointed out. "Well," She took a deep breathe, "Where do we go from here?" Meaning what would he do next?

"Shiraya knows!" Ruwee said as he got up. He shook his head. "This is what's come from spoiling her." Giving her west wing of Varykino. "More money than she knows what do with." Not only from her time as Queen and Senator, but the rather generous trust left by Grandma Winama and her grandfathers. "Ruling our entire homeland," Causing her to believe she is above everyone. "Believing she can do as she damn well please!" Get away with anything. Including marrying Jedi apparently. "What were we thinking?" Giving her such gifts, privileges, and allowing her to do such things.

"Shiraya knows!" Ruwee said as he got up. He shook his head. "This is what's come from spoiling her. Giving her the entire west wing of Varykino. More credits than she knows what do with. Not only from her time as Queen and Senator, but the rather generous trust left by Grandma Winama and her grandfathers. She ruled our entire homeland, causing her to believe she is above everyone. Believing she can do as she damn well please and get away with anything! Including marrying Jedi apparently. What were we thinking, giving her such gifts, privileges, and allowing her to do such things?"

"That's not fair," Jobal insisted. "She's a wonderful daughter and public servant," She had given most of her life to public service.

"But in the process she's forgotten who she really is," She had spent far too much time alone on Coruscant and more importantly in public service. She should have quit as soon as she stepped down as monarch. Gotten a teaching position. At one of many libraries in Theed. Anything.

"Has she?" Asked Jobal in not so convinced tone.

"We did not raise her to act like this." To take such risks. "Where did she learn to be so damn stubborn?"

Jobal pursed lips at his "stubborn" remark. Where did she get her stubbornness from indeed? "Clearly you've forgotten how reckless she was as a child." When she learned how to crawl, she went wherever and as far as she could. It was the same way when she learned how to walk. The same when she learned how to climb.

"Like how she has forgotten that I'm her father and that I love her" He pointed to the dining area. "You heard her back there, she believes my love for our great name outweighs my love for her."

Jobal knew she had to tread carefully. "I know you don't, but perhaps," She stopped for a moment. "You need to show her- remind her of all those things." "And as I said earlier, don't do anything you'll have to retract... or can't." She added.

"Oh, heavens can't I be upset when our daughter decided to get married three years ago and just saw fit to tell?"

Finally Jobal decided to forgo treading carefully. "You're allowed to be cross," She said. "But don't be unjust. Ru, look at things from Padmé's perspective." Back to the night she told them about her pregnancy and many other times throughout the years. "Just be honest, you do enjoy the family name. The fame. The power and everything that comes with it."

* * *

Ruwee stayed out on the balcony and terraces awhile. After growing tired of the cooling temperature he moved into the library. Which he supposed was perfect, he always felt he thought best in here. This was where he contemplated and practiced proposing to Jobal all those years ago.

He also accidentally proposed in here when she later dropped by and his mother's ring fell out of his pocket.

Both his wife and mother-in-law's words rang in his head.

"Ru, look at things from Padmé's perspective."

_"Just be honest, you do enjoy the family name. The fame. The power and everything that comes with it."_

_Yes…_

Yes, he supposed that was true. He would be lying if said he wasn't proud of his family name. The name of Naberrie had a long history of several politicians and other public service members. Though none had #nothing like# the success Padmé has experienced.

And he valued the power and privileges that came with it.

Very well...he supposed he would speak with Padmé , when she came back. Hopefully soon.

_"Since they will soon have a child, wouldn't it be better to just accept the situation?"_

Yes, yes, he told himself. He supposed that would be the right thing to do, but he just didn't want to- wasn't ready to do the right thing. Right now, he was going with the more sensible choice or at least what he felt was the sensible choice.

_"And Anakin?" She added._

_Ryoo quietly sighed. "And you can't learn to live with it," She crossed her arms. "For Padmé's sake?"_

Learn to love with it?

Ruwee could learn to live with the current monarch, Queen Apailana and some her policies and impending taxes. This was a completely different situation.

_"Can you imagine for a standard second that I want to see her hurt?" He had answered._

Which was completely true. He did not. Ever.

What father would?

_"But hurt she is going to be" _

_"Honestly, what happens to some beings as they enter the next stages of life? Why do they fail to recall everything?"_

What?

The passion?

Love?

Never!

After all, he had been reminiscing of his accidental proposal to his future bride.

_"I believe...those two young beings need each other." Like they needed oxygen to breathe in." _

_"__Any being can see that by just looking at them. But you, and had they been with us today, my beloved husband, my mum and papa," Ryoo said. __"Each of you might as well been blind," Said Ryoo. _

_"All you can only see when you look at them is the difficulties they will endure. But do you really know what's happened to them?" To her? "How they feel about each other?" _

_"__I believe...that when many beings grow old, they forget it all. Forget what true passion is. If you ever felt for my daughter what Anakin feels for Padmé. And her for he, you've forgotten everything about it. If you have not, then...how could you behave the way you are?"_

_"He isn't...good enough for her." He finally replied._

_"Who is good enough for Padmé?"_

In his eyes, probably no one.

_"You didn't like Palo until they parted ways. You didn't like Darred at first...or any boy Sola brought home for that matter." _

That was true. He didn't like Darred at first. First of all, he was five, almost _six years_ older than his daughter. Now that wasn't such a big deal, but then it felt like it a slightly _large_ gap, because second of all, Sola was only eighteen when she first introduced him.

_"Perhaps it's time you thought about what she wants"_

Yes...yes, that was true.

He was too upset and stubborn to listen earlier.

Of course, in Darred's case over the years he had come to see his many great qualities. He was a gifted artist and most importantly wonderful father to little Ryoo and Pooja.

And Ruwee could...he _would_ do the same with Anakin.

He paced around awhile. Hands folded behind his back.

Then he stopped.

And smiled.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Of Sio Bibble? Ruwee and Jobal?**

**Next chapter: Darred and Anakin.**

**Review please and thank you!**


	10. Brothers-In-Law

**Surprise! ****Another update and so quickly too!**

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

**I love this part with Darred and Anakin! I hope everyone else does too. Very little is known about Darred. Even in the old EU. Nor has he been featured in many fanfictions. **

* * *

Chapter Ten

Brothers-In-Law

After one of the most...interesting family reunions he had ever attended, Darred Janren Naberrie went out to check on his children. Pooja and Teckla's children ran around in the gardens. Ryoo was drawing with her set of chalk. Which he couldn't but watch with pride. She was so much like him.

Shortly after he went back inside, finding that overall seemed fine, minus Padmé and his father-in-law. No surprise there. Then apparently his sister-in-law decided the next thing she should do is go and tell the whole Galaxy _all_ about this marriage. Which Darred wasn't certain that was going to help matters. Plus he wouldn't lie and say he was happy about such a...public revelation. Though he supposed it had to be done. That was the nature of politics. Darred made a disgusted face. Suddenly remembering why he had never been able to stand the subject. Yet he married into a family with several key politicians. He always supposed that was irony.

So Darred went back outside, he didn't feel like doing any work. The gardens were also very relaxing after the long and draining week. Darred also chatted with Teckla. The handmaiden didn't seem surprised by the news of the marriage. So Teckla must have known, but regardless she couldn't say anything. Having sworn an oath to keep Padmé's secrets until the grave.

Finally everyone all went back inside as the sun set and Anakin and Padmé returned.

Padmé went off, likely to look for Ruwee. Which was fine, but hopefully he didn't find them. He did not want to be around for _that_ conversation.

While Anakin went out onto the balcony. Leaning against the banister. He understood how Anakin might be feeling. He too was an outsider of sorts. Darred was not originally from Naboo. Nor was he political.

"Well, here it goes." Darred quietly told himself. Then he shook his head. This was silly. Why was he so nervous? Darred barely kept up with the HoloNet. He did not have the time nor the luxury. So he left that up to his daughters.

"Knight Skywalker," Darred said with a small knock on the door frame.

"There's no need to be so formal. Anakin is fine," Anakin replied.

"Yes, yes, of course." Darred said. In his experience, Darred always started off with formal names. Thinking its fine to use casual names had led to some embarrassing situations at some parties for him throughout the last almost ten years. "Sorry, well, uh we've never actually met." Darred was- if he recalled correctly- off world on business when Anakin met the family three years earlier. "I'm Darred Naberrie."

Anakin looked at the man for a moment. He had to be well in his thirties. They nearly eye-level, so around the same height. He had a slim build and the same red-brown hair as Pooja. Anakin really didn't know much about the man. Padmé had only mentioned him a few times. Anakin knew was an architect. Also that Pooja had been named after his Grandmother. Much like her older sister had been named after their great-grandmother, Ryoo Thule.

Silently Anakin also wondered how a man could his wife's last name. It seemed so...strange and well, Anakin wouldn't say this aloud, but unmanly. He could not imagine taking the last name Naberrie or Amidala. Anakin would rather lose his remaining arm.

"So, uh..." While Anakin also wanted to ask this question, at same time he felt it might be an uncomfortable thing to bring up. "Padmé tells me you're an architect."

"Yes," Darred answered. "Yes, I work at White Knight Art and Design in Theed." Darred then talked briefly went on about his work. It almost sounded like one of the talks he would give clients. He touched base of his most well-known pieces. Including _The White Tuskcat_, which could be seen in the palace on Alderaan. "I don't suppose you've ever seen it?"

"No, no," Anakin shook his head. "Afraid not, may some day." Despite the many worlds he had visited, Alderaan had not been one of them.

"Sorry if I've bored you," Darred realized he had probably gone on too long about himself and art.

"What, no, to be honest I haven't had an actual conversation with someone who's not a Jedi, Trooper, or politician since...since I can't remember." "Now I don't paint or anything, but I've built my own lightsabers." Really a common practice for all Jedi. Anakin had built at least four or five. He stopped counting after losing the third. "When I was a boy, I built my droid, C-3P0."

"Wait!" The droid that had accompanied Padmé around for the past several years, "He's droid is yours?" Darred always imagined that droid belonged to some servant aboard some Corellian corvette.

"...yes." Anakin answered with a raised brow. "Why? What did she say?"

"I don't know," Nothing that Darred knew of. "Actually now that I think about it my sister-in-law acted rather peculiar when asked where the droid came from." Now they knew why. "I've never worked on droids." Despite the many pieces of equipment he used and was skilled at, droids were not his strong suit. "How did you do it?"

"I…found him at a junk shop. I brought him home and pieced him back together." Anakin explained. Starting to feel a bit better. He then talked about rewiring the droid. Figuring out how to fix his internal calendar settings, which were completely fried. Finally after many months, the droid finally began turn and shortly after, talk.

"Where did you get the name?" Dared asked, "Pre-programmed?"

"No, I called him C-3PO because I considered him the third member of...our family."

"Anything else other your droid and lightsabers?"

"Yes," Anakin answered. "I tinkered heavily on my starfighters, and built my own podracer."

"Podracing?" Darred had heard of that sport. "That takes place on Malastare and Tatooine, where you're from right?" He didn't know much about Anakin's background.

Anakin suddenly felt very tense. "Uh...yes." How much had Padmé told them? Then again, he was very famous and some of his background was now public knowledge. Any being could now look it up thanks to the modern HoloNet. Still, he didn't really feel comfortable discussing his homeworld. Anakin last visit had hardly been one to remember.

While Darred was no Jedi, he could sense Anakin's discomfort. Then again, perhaps he should not have brought it up. Hadn't Anakin once been a slave? It made him so thankful he and his family lived in the Republic. "Now I don't know anything about podracing, but I do a bit of racing myself." He quietly whispered.

"Oh," Anakin's blue eyes sparkled with interest. "I'm listening."

Darred looked around.

"We're alone," Anakin whispered. He felt no other presence in listening distance.

"Ah, right, Jedi powers." Darred supposed it could come in handy to have a relative with those. "Naboo has a bit of well, shall we say not quite legal speeder racing." A tradition that went back generations. Probably since the time of King Jafan III.

Anakin beamed.

Naboo?

Racing!

Anakin thought he was going to explode with joy. He hadn't raced since...he couldn't remember. It had been far too long. When he was a boy he competed in the podracers. At that time, he thought he would always race. Win his freedom that way and become a professional racer. Until the Naboo skiff landed on that fateful day, and then he came to Coruscant to become a Jedi. Over the years and his nightly adventures exploring the capital. In time he found and began competing in the very popular, but highly illegal Wicko District garbage pit races. So…he had not truly raced since before Padmé came back into his life. "I would love to..." Anakin stopped.

_Padmé…_

Anakin wasn't certain how his wife would feel about him racing. "Just...maybe not right now."

"Oh, of course," Darred realized the Jedi probably had a lot on his plate at the moment. "Oh, and Anakin," Darred began run his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Sola," Darred whispered. She hated the races almost as much he hated politics.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Tell her what?" He said with a smile and an innocent shrug. He didn't know much about the man, but he was already beginning to like him. Not to mention Darred was entrusting his secret with Anakin, but why? They barely knew each other.

Anakin always wanted Padmé to tell her family. He knew how important they were to her and they her. Anakin had always felt quite at home the few times he met the Naberries. He sensed they liked him...he hoped and he liked them. Still, a part of him did not know how they might react to the news of the nuptials. And a part of him always feared they would look at him with some...gruff disapproval like some of the Jedi had. Masters Yoda and Windu most notably.

Plus he wanted to be...to feel included. He never felt that way as a kid with his peers on Tatooine. He thought things would finally change when he came to Coruscant and the Jedi Order. Being around beings that were like him. Only they weren't so that day never came.

Unlike the rest of the Padawans, he had not grown up at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. So he had not gone through any Jedi initiate training or grown up with the Jedi initiate clans. At first they looked him with odd looks, smiled, and said, _"Hello"_. Anakin always felt like they somehow felt sorry for him. Then that pity turned to jealousy when they all began to realize that in many ways, despite not having any previous training, he was ahead of them. Even some of the Knights and Masters.

Anakin always hoped that things would change after his Knighthood, then Mastery, and then a seat on the Council. And that they would give the respect and finally accept him. After his Knighthood, again, that day never came. If anything, Anakin felt his relations with some of the Masters- Mace Windu in particular- were worse. As for Mastery and a seat on the Council, that ship had long sailed. Even _if_ they let him stay, and if Anakin actually wanted to- not that he was planning to- they would never give those ranks and privileges now. And Anakin wasn't certain he wanted to stay in a career where he would never grow.

Maybe he could go work for his brother-in-law...unlikely. Really, the young Jedi did not know what he wanted to do. For so long, he dreamed of the day he might do after the war. After he left the Order. Now that day was right here.

More importantly, his in-laws seemed to actually be accepting him. Well, most of them, so far... "I have to ask why are you being so...friendly?" It was nice and all, but they barely knew each other. Plus Anakin and Padmé's secret had probably made his life...difficult for the past several days.

"Well, of course, as my father would say, you and Padmé have the Trump Sabacc card."

Trump Sabacc card? Anakin wasn't sure he knew what that meant. The winning hand? Anakin remembered trying to learn how to play Sabacc with some of the other children when he was very young. Much to the dismay of his mother so he didn't play much.

"Anakin," Darred smiled "We are family. "Not to mention, we are brothers-in-law and we have high minded wives."

Anakin and Darred both chuckled.

Darred opened his mouth to continue, "Not to mention a..." He paused. "Well, shall we say a tough father-in-law."

"Yes," Anakin nodded. "Well, considering the circumstances...I'm not sure I blame him," Anakin said looking down. Thinking about how he would feel if he had been in Ruwee and Jobal's shoes. What was it Obi-Wan said? That his daughter might run off with some nerfherder or scoundrel like Obi-Wan once joked. At least, it had better be a joke.

"True, yes," but back to the point. "We've got to stick together." A smiling Darred extended his hand.

"Agreed," Anakin grinned.

The two men shook hands.

* * *

In the sitting area, Sola exhaled. She hoped she explained everything correctly. Where was that husband of hers? Sola shook her head, remembering she saw him earlier. Talking with Anakin. Apparently, three years late, he had finally caught the Hero with No Fear fever.

"So..." Ryoo eyes narrowed. "Anakin is our uncle now?"

"Yes," Sola answered. "He is." For three years technically, but one thing at a time.

Pooja looked up to her sister with a single word,_ "Wow."_

They were each beginning to imagine what they could do with a Jedi as an Uncle.

Uncle Anakin!

He could use his Jedi powers- the Force to help them steal cookies.

Who was actually their first and only Uncle. Their father did not have any siblings and Aunt Padmé was their mother's only sibling.

Pooja looked up at Ryoo, "Nobody at school is going to believe this one." Now all those mean girls would want to be their friends.

For the past few years, they had been telling kids at school that they had met the Hero with No Fear years ago when he served as their Aunt's bodyguard. Most of their classmates still didn't believe them. The girls could only imagine the reactions when they heard this one. And this time, they'd have to believe them since there were all those holos all over the news.

"Let's go tell Sonni and Jeck!"

Sola shook their head as she watched them go off.

* * *

Padmé continued her search through the house. She never thought she would say or think this, but why did her family have a large house? Padmé was so tired and wanted to sit down- no. She wanted to go to bed and sleep. For at least a week. _Two._ Assuming her mind and the babies would actually allow her to sleep with all the kicking and other movements.

Padmé wasn't certain how much more walking she could... she stopped. She immediately rested her right hand on her abdomen. Padmé was not alarmed. Not _too_ much. Early labor cramping was usually much less severe than actual contractions one would have during active labor. The healers said to take it easy and rest, which she had done anything but. Plus the stress of the past few days had not helped anything...and she knew she wasn't following her healers' orders and taking it easy. Also going from here to Theed and back in a short time probably wasn't such a good idea. Padmé knew her healers would probably scold her and she knew she shouldn't have done that, but it had to be done.

Padmé silently vowed to the Nubian goddesses and the Force that if she did not go into labor for at least a few more days, she would as her healers advised.

_Tomorrow._

Yes, tomorrow, and this time she really meant it.

Padmé smiled, she prayed to the Force? Then again, she supposed she had been doing a lot of that the past three years. Plus from what little Padmé understood about the Force, she wasn't so certain her Nubian beliefs were that different from the Force. In fact, the first beings to colonize on Naboo, the Elders were a Force sensitive people. Padmé even wondered if the Elders had some relation to the ancient Jedi.

She then ran into Sola who was about to say something when they both heard four words from Padmé or Sola, but a third being. A male voice.

"Close the door, daughter," Said their father.

Padmé suddenly felt reminiscent of when she was six and she was sent to the principal's office for well, probably some petty reason. For talking or debating too much or to discuss her exceptionally high exam scores. Except unlike then she was actually terrified. A feeling that was rather alien to her being. Still, she agreed and closed the door.

* * *

**What do you think? Do like the Anakin and Darred scenes? Again we don't know anything about Darred, but I'd like to think he and Anakin might have been friends if things had turned out differently. Also I think it'd be nice since I doubt Anakin had many friends outside the Jedi or politicians.**

**As far as I know, Anakin has never gone to Alderaan. Also, i****n my mind, Anakin never ever went back to Tatooine after _Attack of the Clones_. That is one of the reasons why I'm not always fond of _The Clone Wars_. Anakin nor Vader should never step foot on Tatooine after AOTC. It defeats the purposed of hiding Luke there.**

**Next chapter: Padmé and Ruwee talk.**

**Leave a review please.**


	11. Eavesdropping

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Thank you to my beta, The Kinetic Violinist!**

**Almost finished. Only two chapters to go!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Eavesdropping

Governor Sio Bibble watched the latest HoloNet news from his office in the Palace at Theed.

The HoloNet channels of the Chommell Sector and the nearby worlds had been swarming with the latest news from the Theed Palace on Naboo most of the day. Mostly with statements from the Senator Padmé Amidala. Which lead to the latest gossip and even more speculation.

Most whether or not Amidala would remain the Senator of Naboo.

Some were arguing she didn't do anything wrong. After all she was married, it was certainly far more respectable than another scandalous affair. Which Bibble supposed he couldn't argue with. It was somewhat refreshing from the many scandals he had dealt with over the years.

Others were arguing that it was anything but. Marriage to a Jedi was in a sense, _"Illegal."_ A human HoloNet reporter argued. The Jedi Order had restricted marriage and relationships for over a thousand years. "Actually in a sense, Knight Skywalker is technically married to the Order."

That was true.

"Yeah! Marriage is just awful," A Bothan HoloNet news reporter argued to his four married co stars. "And the Jedi have never ever been wrong before."

"No kidding," Another human nodded in agreement. "If they hadn't, the Clone Wars may have never happened in the first place." And all the senseless deaths never would have happened. Not to mention the tax payers' wasted credits.

Since the start, well even before the Clone Wars the Jedi Order had slowly been losing public support. True, their support had always remained on Naboo due to their role in the Battle of Naboo years ago. However, recent Nubian polls showed that trust in the Order had dipped over ten percent since the start of the Clone Wars. From baby snatching rumors to the fact that they had sometimes "fallen". Killing their own comrades. Innocent civilians.

Again rumors.

It was hard to know what was fact from fiction since the Chancellor's office had a firm grip on the HoloNet over the past three or four years.

Though Bibble hardly care about those numbers. He was more curious to see the latest numbers of a few different beings.

The bickering went on and on until the latest statements began to swirl around the HoloNet was from Queen Apailana. Which was why the Governor of Theed turned on the news to begin with. He would have preferred to have gone and watch something else altogether.

As for whether or not Naboo would a have a new representative in the Senate,_ "Unless Padmé Amidala has changed her mind since our last meeting, she will remain the Senator of Naboo."_

When asked if she knew anything, Queen Apailana simply stated, _"I did not know of the marriage." _It was a politician's answer.

After the press conference, Bibble overheard her speaking with her handmaidens. She did not understand why many were shocked. _"Even the visionless could see something was there."_

But back during her public statement, she had continued and concluded by saying, _"It does not make a difference, she will remain Naboo's representative in the Senate."_

Bibble graciously lowered his head, "May I speak my concerns?"

"You may," Said the teenaged, but regal looking Queen. Many had said she looked so similar to the young Queen Yram.

"Your Majesty," Bibble wasn't looking at her now. He was looking at the floor. His black leather shaak-skin boots seemingly. "I do not mean any disrespect, but I believe that was..." He considered his words carefully. "Too strong of a public statement." Now Bibble faced her.

Apailana hesitated for moment but decided to hear the rest of his sermon, knowing there was more to say. "Proceed."

"Keeping Senator Amidala is an incredible risk at this time." It could hurt them, just as much as it could help them. Though he was not certain about the latter, but rather the first.

_Does he mean my reelection? Or his own?_ Apailana wondered. Bibble was probably planning to retire in a few years and he certainly wouldn't want anything to stand between him and his luxurious retirement.

"I feel you should have released a more...subtle statement. The news of the marriage to Knight Skywalker was still incredibly fresh." having just been released late last night. Most were still shocked. Mostly over how long the pair had been secretly wed. Now rumors over an affair and a pregnancy had been circulating the HoloNet like a great unending flood since the night of Palpatine's death. Public opinion was always a slippery slope Bibble had learned throughout many years in office. The public would have little opinion on a matter one day, but by the end of the week opinions shifted. New details emerged. Rumors circulated. An even bigger scandal emerged from the closet.

Some Nubians, he knew, were anything but content over the earlier rumors and now the latest revelation would not cease the unhappiness.

The young Queen wished to roll her eyes as an adolescent would, but right now she was not a girl, but the ruler of this world.

What he meant was to purposely leak a statement. To see what the public's reaction and opinion would reveal. To see if a backup list of choices would be needed. She had briefly considered Representative Binks or young Kylantha, a rising star in the Legislative's Youth Program.

Yes, she knew what she had done was a gamble. She had given it...countless hours of thought. She did not, however, consult her advisers, knowing what the majority would say. A part of her knew it might have been a wiser course of action. But as her mother told her as a child, _"Sometimes, to get anywhere in life you have to take risks."_ Apailana knew if she hadn't, she wouldn't be here. In the Palace. Though there were days like today when she wished she hadn't.

Hm, perhaps her appraisers were right and she truly was as reckless and as stubborn as Amidala.

"Governor Bibble, I am the Queen." She rose from the throne. "I am the Head of State. The Head of Government and the Commander in Chief." She said each aloud in the order that they were in the sacred document that was the Constitution. "I rule over the people." She gestured towards the people in the room. "The flora." She then gestured out to the amazing view out the window. To see the distant meadow followed by a lake and what was probably Nubian swans flying over it. "The fauna. And our great lakes. But last I read our Constitution, I had no jurisdiction over marriage."

He was about to speak, "Even," but she continued just as he started to open his mouth. "If I wielded such power," Really, it would be immoral and far too dictator-like. It would go against the ancient commandments of the Nubian goddesses and Queen Yram's last wishes. "I believe I have far greater responsibilities than disturbing the personal lives of others." She turned her head. "Wouldn't you agree Governor?" She flashed him a look that spoke volumes.

Sio Bibble quieted down. Knowing there were things going on in his private life he did not want said aloud.

* * *

_Lake Country_

_Varykino_

Ryoo Thule walked around the estate for awhile. She had just spoken with her daughter. She said he was in his library. From what Jobal had told her, it didn't sound too promising.

_"Why is he so damn stubborn?"_ Jobal groaned.

Ryoo did her best not to smile. Oh, the irony.

Finally, she found one of her granddaughters, her eldest, Sola. Who was leaning against the door for some peculiar reason.

"Where's Padmé?" And what was Sola doing?

Sola made a gesture with her head pointing towards the library, "With dad." What she would give to be a Nubian fly on the wall.

Ryoo closed her dark grey eyes. "I'm afraid it will end in tears."

"Maybe," Sola said quietly. "But they won't be Padmé's." She looked up, "Hopefully not." There had already been enough drama this week to last a lifetime. She pressed an ear against the wall. The voices were completely muffled.

_"You…ar…ight"_

Sola then heard a loud, _"What?"_ That much she could understand threw the thick door.

_"I…d…joy…er…al…tion."_

Ryoo came close to the door, "So what did I miss?"

Sola couldn't help nearly laughed. Her ear was still pressed against the door, "Well, I haven't heard Dad fire a blaster." She joked. Trying to make light of the delicate situation.

Ryoo smiled. Her friend, Winima, Ruwee's mother had the same sense of humor. Alas she missed her. Even more today. "So," Ryoo pressed her ear against the door. "So far, so good."

Darred gave a dashing grin as he said, "Now, Pooj and Ry." he said to his wife and grandmother-in-law. Calling them by his daughters' nicknames. "You both know it's impolite to eavesdrop."

He was quieted when two said, "Oh, shush!" They could barely hear through the door, much less with him talking.

_"Shhhh!"_

"Wait," Sola said, "I though you were playing hide and seek with the others?"

"I am," Darred answered. "I'm hiding. Want to play?" It was far more fun than trying to eavesdrop. Besides, maybe he and his wife could "hide" together.

Sola smiled. She thanked Darred and judging by the look on his face, she knew what he was thinking and declined, "No, thank you. We're good." Sola looked back at the door. So she hoped.

* * *

_A few moments earlier..._

Padmé took a seat after she closed the door.

"Where is Knight Skywalker?" Ruwee asked.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Padmé almost shouted. Not caring if certain beings were listening in on the other side of the door. "Call him _Anakin."_ He was her husband. Anakin was also _his_ son-in-law and the father of his new grandchildren.

Padmé silently realized she had not told the family that it was twins. She didn't exactly have time to think on this or tell them for that matter.

"Fair enough," Ruwee said with an agreeing nod. He so used to hearing him be called either "Knight Skywalker" or "Hero with No Fear". A few media outlets even called him the "Chosen One" because of some ancient Jedi prophecy.

The tips of his fingers were pressed together as he studied her.

Before he could say anymore, Padmé cut him off, "You are opposed to my marriage to Anakin." She _always_ feared this. Much more than she had ever discussed with Anakin or anyone else. Expect one or two handmaidens.

"Very well, let's be honest, I do have..." He chose his next word carefully, "Reservations." He then sat there for a long time. Thinking. Studying her carefully. Again, considering his next words carefully. "As for what you said earlier, perhaps you're right." No, not perhaps. _"You **are** right."_

Padmé blinked at least two or three times before managed to gasp, _"What?"_ Her father was...actually admitting he was wrong? She would have to check the Galactic weather reports. Had the Mustafar system froze over?

Ruwee silently hoped that last part did not go to his daughter's head. "I do enjoy our social position. The fame and everything your career has brought to our family and great house. Our family has achieved a great deal since we first came this planet hundreds of years ago." The Naberries, even the Thules, and all their ancestors came to Naboo with nothing, but the clothes on their backs. "And not just for ourselves, but for our people." Before it always the Royal Houses of Naboo in control of the governments. The Verunas the Greysons, the Bibbles, the Kims, and numerous other families and their Houses. Some of them, particularly Padmé's predecessor Ars Veruna and his entourage were nothing but corrupt.

Padmé smiled warmly, "I haven't forgotten." She had always been proud of her heritage. Though she wasn't sure where this was going.

"Still, that's no excuse. I'm very sorry for making it seem that those things are more important to me. You are my daughter. You are more important to me than our name and all those other...small and insignificant things. I love you and I want whatever it is that makes you happy."

Padmé tried not cry, but she found herself using her sleeve to wipe her eye.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us or wish to discuss?"

"Not that I can think of," Padmé shook her tired head, "Well...probably nothing more than a few other lies of omission," She admitted. Padmé never said why she couldn't come on a day or holiday, always because of Anakin, the war, or some other business she could not discuss.

Ruwee shrugged. That was the life of a politician. "Those I am willing to forgive."

He apologized and forgave the lies, but Padmé still hesitated, "But Dad...do you forgive me?"

"Oh, my little dove, I'm sure I need your forgiveness as much as you need mine." Ruwee kissed her forehead. "Now," He turned the handle of the door. "Let's go find the others." After his talks with his mother-in-law and wife, Ruwee felt there were things he needed to say in front of the rest of the family.

He two a few steps forward, but heard his daughter stop.

"Unless there's something else." Though Ruwee silently hoped not.

"Yes..." Padmé paused. "Yes, I suppose there is one," She corrected herself, "Two more things." Again, she supposed she and Anakin had not told them...

Ruwee suddenly felt his heart beating faster and faster. What now? He had enough surprises lately. Though if he had to guess, "The gender of the child?" He had no idea on the second surprise. The name?

Padmé wore a reassuring smile. "Well," She held up two fingers. "We don't know the gender." Despite everything, she still didn't want to know. It didn't matter to Anakin. He left to decision up to her since he had been gone for several months and she was the one having the babies. "We wanted _them_ to be a surprise." She whispered, knowing there were beings eavesdropping on the other side of the door."

Ruwee looked at her quizzically. "Them?" Did he hear that correctly. Ruwee knew his hearing wasn't what it used to be due his days as a builder. It didn't help Padmé was whispering. Of course, naturally, Sola and Ryoo were most _definitely_ listening in and Padmé did not want them to hear, still them? Two? What did that...then Ruwee understood what _two_ and _them_ meant.

_Twins!_

He was about to be a grandfather for not just the third time, but for the _fourth _time as well.

"So I see," Ruwee said with a nod. He kissed her on the top of her head. Amazing, for a change, there was a secret in this house he was actual privy to.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Trivia: Kylantha is the Queen of Naboo during the time of the Galactic Empire. The families Ruwee mentioned above are all from the EU.**

**Again, as I said above, only two chapters to go. Don't worry, there is one last story in the _Surprises _universe called,_ Surprises: The Price of Freedom._ I love that title. It sounds like a sequel to _Surprises: Free_. I will begin posting once this story is finished. Also I'm going on a trip next week, so I'll try to have_ The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier_.**

**Next chapter: Ruwee speaks to the family.**

**Leave a review please.**


	12. Ruwee

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

**Thank you to my beta, The Kinetic Violinist!**

**Okay, big chapter. More Anakin and Darred. The kids and a game of hide-and-seek. Finally, Ruwee talks with the whole family. I hope you all like it and that it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Ruwee

When the door to the library opened, Sola nearly stumbled into her father's arms, but managed to catch her balance just in time on the slippery, stone floor.

Ruwee shook his head. When would some nosy beings learn spying lead to nothing but trouble? Weren't the paparazzi the other night proof enough? Then again, it was good to know some things would never change.

Plus it reminded him of his late mother, Winima. Years, earlier when she and Ryoo were always spying on him and Jobal when they were young. Trying to set them up and plotting to marry them off. Both their mothers were completely shocked when they actually did fall in love.

Padmé did her best to suppress a smile. However, since she was home and not on her other home- the Senate floor, she didn't see or feel the need to.

"Where's your mother?" Ruwee asked Sola.

A rather red faced Sola paused, shook her head, and shrugged like some teenaged girl.

Ruwee gave a slight shake to his head. He was so thankful his children were not that age anymore. "Find her," He was about to turn but paused. "And bring Darred and Anakin too."

Sola raised a brow.

She looked to her grandmother, Ryoo. Who was equally surprised with a similar raised brow.

Darred _and_ Anakin too? What was happening here?

They then looked to Padmé, who was as unreadable as always. However, over the years they had learned to recognize what she was feeling despite the mask. She seemed...hopeful, but a bit anxious.

Regardless, this should be good...so they hoped.

Jobal came around the corner, "Ru," Calling her husband by his nickname. "What's going on?"

"There's something I need to say and I'd like you all to hear it," He then lead the group into the dining chamber.

* * *

_Earlier..._

After some more chatting and male bonding, Anakin and Darred finally found their into one of kitchenettes. Judging by the newer cabinets and tons of granite, it must of been the main kitchenette. There were small kitchenettes in each wing of the estate.

Even after ten years of marriage, "I still get lost sometimes," Darred chuckled.

Anakin nodded. Reminded of a rather embarrassing time, he couldn't find his back to his honeymoon suite.

Teckla and Jobal were preparing some dinner. Shurra for dessert. Anakin smiled, knowing it was one of his wife's favorites. There were lots of bright fruits and odd looking vegetables spread about the kitchen.

Anakin didn't mind fruit so much, but vegetables...he made a sour looking face. Growing up on Tatooine, slaves and most beings- besides the wealthy, lived on a diet of grains and meat. Certain times of the seasons, fruit was available. Vegetables were impossible to grow and keep in Tatooine heat.

However there was shaak as the main course, so that could work.

Three smiling and eager faces approached the pair.

Pooja whispered in Sonni's ear, "I told you he was even more handsome in person."

Both girls giggled while looking up at their dashing knight and hero.

Jeck rolled his eyes at the silly girls. He then nervously asked if they, mainly Anakin, the Hero with Fear wanted to play hide and seek.

Darred gave a small, silent sigh. Realizing he was no longer the cool dad.

The two men traded glance in agreement.

"Sure," they answered simultaneously.

Even little Ry joined in. Lately, sometimes she would and sometimes she wouldn't. She was now nearly ten and quickly approaching that in-between age. Some days she wanted to be a kid. Other days she wanted to be an "adult." Especially since she no longer took primary classes and went to art school.

The four younglings instructed them to, "Count to veinte and don't count too fast." That was cheating.

"Yes, yes," Darred replied. "Of course." They then went out into the living room to count.

"Uh," A puzzled Anakin looked to Darred, "What's veinte?"

Darred then explained veinte meant twenty in the old Nubian language. "Word of advice, you might want to study some of old languages, hymns, and customs." Especially now that his secret marriage was not so secret anymore. Now he didn't have to know everything. Darred himself was no expert, "But at least be familiar with the basics," He advised.

"Hm, so you're telling me I should start listening to Padmé when she tries to tell me these things."

Darred chuckled, "That would be wise, but I did the same when I first started dating Sola." It was when they went to social events and wasn't familiar with some of the customs and felt like an idiot then he started to listen. Darred then realized he had forgotten to count, but more than enough time had passed. "Veinte!" He shouted, "Ready or not here we come!"

In the middle of the seeking, Sola found the two and asked, well more like summoned to the two to the dining area.

So they left the seeking to Teckla.

Darred looked over to Anakin who looked rather, dare he say it, afraid?

Darred gave a dashing smile. "What's this, the Hero with No Fear is actually nervous?" he teased. "What would the HoloNet say? I'm only kidding, cheer up." Darred gave him a comforting smile, telling him it would be alright. "In my experience, family meetings usually mean good things." Then Darred paused. Except for earlier, he supposed... and when his sister-in-law announced the news of her pregnancy, but other than, they were usually good. For example, when Ruwee gave his blessing for he and Sola to be married he had called one before hand. He figured and hoped this was something like this.

When Ruwee gave his blessing for he and Sola to be married. He figured and hoped this was something like this.

Anakin stopped and frowned, "Darred," Not sure how to say this.

Darred stopped and looked back to his friend, "Yes?" Had he said something wrong?

Anakin looked upset. "Please don't call me that,"

"What?" Darred raised a brow. "You don't like being called the Hero with No Fear?" He seemed surprised. Isn't that what the HoloNet and every creature from the Core to the Outer Rim called him?

"Yes," Anakin whispered. Knowing some of his fans were nearby, but not within ear shot. "I never liked _that_ title." In fact, he _hated_ it. He never minded the fame, attention, the adoring fans, or even having a title. The problem was that, deep down, Anakin knew the title was the complete opposite of the truth.

"Oh," Darred had never thought or even considered that Anakin might dislike his title. "Well, alright, from now on I shall only call you Anakin."

Anakin suddenly felt reminded of when he first met Padmé. _"I am a person and my name is Anakin."_

Anakin started to smile when he and Darred found Ruwee a few meters ahead of them.

Knowing this was not his place, nor did he really want to be caught in the middle of any uncomfortable conversations, Darred turned to leave.

"Close the door," Anakin said.

"No," Ruwee turned to Darred, "Leave it open."

Darred paused. Looking from Anakin to Ruwee, unsure what to do. Again, he didn't want to get caught in the middle, but he certainly didn't want this delicate situation to turn ugly.

While Anakin said he understood Ruwee and his position earlier, Ruwee had, like the Jedi Council had days earlier, left him waiting for too long and his little patience had worn thin. "What's the matter Mr. Naberrie?" Anakin crossed his arms. He was calm, but clearly unhappy. "You don't have the guts to face me alone?"

Ruwee could tell the boy was trying to pick a fight. He even considered taking the bait, but no. No, he wasn't going to do that. Though it was a good thing that hadn't run into each other earlier, because he might have taken the bait. He supposed he would let this one slide. He sensed Anakin had been dealing with such a thing a lot recently._ "Son,_ before you start telling me how much guts I have and start jumping to conclusions and assume you know what I want to say, come into the next room and take a seat." He looked back to Darred. "Both of you."

Anakin was surprised, but began to follow.

Darred couldn't help but smile as he followed the pair out of the room.

* * *

Anakin slowly took a seat next to his wife who was sitting next to her mother. And Darred sat next to Sola on the other side of the table. The children were with Teckla and the others.

Ruwee closed the doors, not wanting some of the younger beings who would likely take after their mother to eavesdrop.

"Well, this has been a very interesting week."

That was putting it mildly.

"Father," Padmé began. Fearing where this was going.

_"Daughter,"_ Ruwee said reassuringly. "I love you and I am not going to yell. I have not told you what to do since you were..." Ruwee suddenly felt rather old. "Eleven." He usually didn't need to, but like any parent there were times he longed to do so. "And this may be the last chance I will ever get to do so." After she was now a married woman. "I have a few things to say, and you just might think they are important. So for the next few minutes, _be quiet."_ Ruwee firmly, but calmly stated.

Padmé's narrowed her brown eyes, but she bit her tongue and nodded in agreement. For now. Much like her husband next to her, she hated being told what to do.

From across the table, Sola could not help but have a smile grow across her face. She did her best to hide it, pursing her lips together, not wanting to start something or interrupt, because _this_ should be good.

"I've been out there walking around. Thinking about the week and how it has gone. It seems to me that now I need to make a few personal statements. For a variety of reasons."

Under the table Padmé took Anakin's hand into her own.

Ruwee thought back to the other night. "It all started after a joyous occasion the other night. My two granddaughters were bouncing up and down the wall for some unknown reason while my daughter decided to hurry her and me out the door." He turned from Sola to Ryoo. "I asked my dear mother-in-law about whatever is going on, and she said _you'll see_," He said in his best Ryoo Thule impersonation. Not to mention the part where Sola basically threw he and Jobal out, but that was another story. Back to the point, "And _I did_." He added. All right before bed. "I was _shocked_ to say the least." That was one word for it. "Then later that night, my darling wife- who apparently along with every single being of age knew what was going on knew what was going on."

Anakin and Padmé looked around the table.

Jobal remained silent.

Sola and Ryoo looked away. Not making eye contact was telling enough.

Darred gave a nod of sorts.

Ruwee nearly rolled his eyes. "Now where was I? Oh, yes, my wife naturally decided to disregard every practical aspect of the matter and its consequences."

"The rest of the week was certainly no picnic. My students were asking me about anything but their assignments."

Nor was it really a picnic for anyone. He looked at both his daughters and then his sons-in-law.

"And finally today, just a matter of hours ago, it was explained to me by my daughter- a very remarkable young woman- that not only what was so blatantly obvious was all true." That Anakin was the father. That she and Anakin were in love. "Also, she explained that she and this young man who I had only met twice are in fact married, and that the nuptials were not a recent affair, but, in fact had taken place shortly after our second meeting three years earlier."

"I think it's fair to say that I responded to this news, the way any normal father would." He looked to both Darred and Anakin. Then next his youngest daughter. "And while I am digesting this very fresh information, my daughter goes down to the capital and finishes filling in the rest of the details to the public. While my mother-in-law and wife made some remarks which I had never even considered."

He smile at Padmé and she smiled back at him.

Which made Jobal smile at both of them. Knowing now that everything was going to be okay.

"Now, as for my mother-in-law, who basically called me some burned out old shell of a man who cannot even recall what it is like to love a woman." Ruwee paused, "And as strange as it seems, that is the next statement I am prepared to take issue with, because I think you are wrong." As wrong as she could be. "I admit that I hadn't considered it. I hadn't even thought about it, but I know exactly how he feels about her." He had known that since Anakin had first walked through the front door three years ago. "And there is nothing, absolutely nothing that Anakin feels for my daughter that I didn't feel for Jobal. The memories are old- yes. Burned-out- certainly, but I can tell you they are still there- clear, intact, indestructible, and they'll be there if I live to be a hundred and one."

Ruwee looked to Jobal who had tears in her eyes.

Ruwee looked back to Anakin and Padmé, "As for you two and the problems you're going to face," Ruwee no need to go into them. They knew what they were up against. What they may have to face every day the rest of their lives. "They seem almost unimaginable, but you'll have no problem with me."

Anakin looked to Padmé.

And she him.

Again, a lifetime of worries began to evaporate from Padmé. There were so many times and so many ways she imagined this conversation going in the complete opposite direction.

This was...there were so many words to describe what they were feeling. Happy. Relieved. Amazed. Surprised.

Then the couple looked back to Ruwee. Along with the rest of the family, from Jobal, to Ryoo, Sola, and Darred.

"Where the two of you made your mistake, I think, was when you attached so much significance in what our opinion might be. Because in the final analysis it, doesn't matter a damn what we think." Or any other being for that matter. "The only thing that matters is what you feel, and how much you feel." If it was half of what he and Jobal felt then that was everything.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're both just two people, who fell in love, and happened to have some unique professions."

"Now where's Teckla?" He said, "And when are we going to eat?"

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review. Again, I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Trivia: Veinte means twenty in Spanish. One of the filming places for Naboo was Spain so I thought that was fitting.**

**Next and final chapter: Luke and Leia. Big Anakin chapter too. ****Also, again, it is the final chapter. However, don't worry, another sequel called, _Surprises: The Price of Freedom_ will be out after _Surprises: Unimaginable_. I will try to update _The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier _this week.**

**Also you have any wishes or requests for the next story, let me know in your reviews or PMs. I make no promises, but it never hurts to ask.**


	13. Paternity

**Thank you to all my readers. For the favorites, follows, reviews, and your patience.**

**This is the last chapter of this story, but it is hardly the ending. As Count Dooku said, "This is just the beginning."**

**Now I'll warn you, the ending is kind of odd. Originally, I was going to end with Anakin and Padmé holding Luke and Leia. Then I added in the Naberries. Made sense. Also I decided to foreshadow future stories. The Naberrie story is mostly over, but now we start delving into Anakin's story. Again, setting up for future stories.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Paternity

_A few days later..._

While Padmé rested or tried as her doctors ordered, Darred helped Anakin finished the nursery. Darred even added a few touches of his own to the nursery. Along with a few others bits of advice.

It gave them time to let Anakin some time to share some of his worries with Darred. Not his nightmares, but another set of worries. About being a father. About bonding with not just one, but _two_ babies.

Two individuals.

Two beings.

Yes, of course they were his children, but still...he couldn't help but worry. He had been gone for over five months.

_Five months._

Almost half a standard year.

Maybe it sounded silly, but Anakin worried about bonding with his children.

True, Anakin had the Force. They had it too. He could sense them. Feel them in the Force. But that still didn't stop him from worrying. What if they didn't know him? Realize he was their father? Or what if he didn't feel a connection with them either? He wanted to be the father he never had.

"Take the night shift," Darred advised.

"Hm...night shift," Anakin moaned under the covers later that night. For once in quite some time, Anakin was _actually_ sleeping.

Sleeping, not dreaming or having nightmares, but actually getting some rest.

Anakin moaned again, as Padmé began to shake him.

"Anakin, _Anakin!"_ Of all times he choose to be sound asleep.

"Huh...what?" Anakin raised his head. What did she need now? "Angel," He rubbed his eyes. "What time is it" Anakin looked at his bedside chrono. She had to be kidding! It was only 0400 in the morning. "There are only a few hours until breakfast," He closed his eyes and put his head back on the pillow. "What do you need?"

"The medcenter," Padmé breathed. "Let's go."

Anakin moaned, "Angel, you can have the medcenter in the... _What?"_ Anakin had never shot out of bed so fast in his entire life. "_Why?"_

"I said, I'm ready," Padmé breathed again.

"Now?"

Padmé had never seen such panic in Anakin's eyes. Regardless, she didn't care. "Yes, now!"

Anakin sped out bed to grab their clothes and bag.

Padmé groaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_The next day..._

_Fourth floor of Blue Valley Med Center, right outside the Lake Country_

Anakin Skywalker kissed the forehead peeking out of the white and green bundle. Judging by how he held the bundle, one never would have guessed that Anakin had once had doubts.

A single tear ran down his cheek.

It was a tear of joy on this joyous day. It was the first proper hold after the birth of his children after they were tended to by the medical physicians.

His daughter, Leia was here...

His son, Luke was here...

His wife, Padmé, the woman who was his heart and his very soul was here...

...and they were alive.

_Alive._

All three of them.

It was also a tear of loss on this joyous, but bittersweet day.

"You look so much like your grandmother," Anakin said quietly. While her eyes were now tightly shut, she had dark, beautiful brown eyes. Even chocolate curls. Yes, she reminded Anakin not only of her great-grandmother Ryoo, her grandmother Jobal, but of his own mother Shmi. Her grandmother.

If only she were here to hold, love, and adore them. It was not fair.

Anakin leaned down so they were now face to face. He kissed her hand which was balled into a tiny fist. Then Anakin kissed Leia's nose. He smiled. Anakin had seen many things in his life. Hundreds of battles. Countless worlds and systems. But he never knew something- two somethings could be so tiny and so perfect.

But also a tear of joy. "Your mother too." Again, she was _alive_.

The Jedi looked up from his daughter to his wife, who was holding their son.

Still resting in her medcenter bed, Padmé was glowing. Holding a white and blue bundle. Sticking out of the bundle were two tiny hands and a head with a wisp of nearly pure blonde hair. She held them briefly after the birth, but this time she could really hold. Padmé was not nearly so tired, groggy, and sore. Well, still store, but not as much and she barely even noticed.

"My little prince," Padmé called her firstborn son, Luke Skywalker. He was everything she imagined him to be.

With Leia in his arms, Anakin sat down on the edge of the bed.

Padmé gently pressed her nose against Leia's forehead then Luke's. Breathing in deeply, "They smell like us."

Anakin shook his head in disagree, but with a smile, "Maybe Luke, but Leia smells just like you." Like the Nubian meadows and the flower, the Nubian leia.

Anakin had given her nearly a dozen Nubian leias on their honeymoon. A year later, on their one year anniversary, Anakin had also somehow managed to send her some even while he was still away. To this day, Padmé still had not quite figured out how he managed to do so.

While Padmé knew Leia reminded Anakin of his mother, and she did see the resemblance. Padmé saw more of her sister, Sola in her newborn daughter.

"Oh my," Padmé looked closer at Luke's foot sticking out of the bundle.

"What?" Anakin asked curiously. Looking at their children.

"Luke has your feet," Padmé grinned.

Anakin brushed the tiny foot with his flesh hand. "Well, maybe," He brushed the tiny ankle and foot, "But the toes are definitely not mine." His head began to lean in towards his wife's cheek. "Nor are their lips." Anakin smiled and leaned in to kiss his wife, unfortunately there was a knock at door.

"Knight Skywalker, a moment."

An Anakin gently handed Leia off to her mother after she placed Luke on her lap and securely between her legs.

"Got them?" He asked. Making sure they would be okay. He had not left her side in over a day.

"Yes," Padmé nodded. "Hurry back," She called out, watching him run off. She smiled down at her children. "Excited to see your aunt and grandparents?"

* * *

Anakin followed the middle aged human male to his small, but cozy office.

"Yes?" He asked when they arrived.

"After every infant is born, we run tests and well, we found something."

Anakin shrugged in grey tunic, "They're Force sensitive." No surprise there. He did not need blood samples to tell him that. Anakin sensed it long before they were born.

Even Padmé despite not being Force sensitive, somehow knew. Which didn't make any sense to Anakin. Maybe it was one of those "motherly intuition" sort of things she spoke of once.

Now could he go back to his wife and new family? He didn't want to be late when his in-laws came.

"Yes, yes, of course we expected that," The healer explained. "But this deals more with their...paternity."

"Paternity?" Anakin sat up straight in his chair.

"Yes, well, as I stated, we run certain tests on newborns." He finally found his reading visuals in his pockets. "Particularly if we have no available medical or family records of one or both parents." In this case, they were familiar with the mother. Senator Amidala was actually born at this medcenter, but they knew little of the father's medical history. They probably could have contacted the Jedi on Coruscant, but it was just much quicker and easier to run the extra tests. "One of which is genetics tests." To make sure the babies are fully human or to see if see if they are only partially human." Initially, one might think that sounded a tad prejudiced, but there were reasons behind it.

Over two millenniums earlier, on a world called Dac, a human mother gave birth to a seemingly healthy baby human girl. Hours later, the baby died. The medical team had been unaware the child's paternal grandfather was a Kel Dor. The same species as Jedi Master Ploo Koon, who's species required breathing devices off their to filter out oxygen while off their native world of Dorin. Meaning the child would need such a device or perhaps a small operation to have the child's lungs accept oxygen.

The news sparked outrage. Leading to the Republic Senate to pass the Baby Hana Law. Where unless the healer was familiar and had files of both biological parents' medical and family histories, they were mandated to run extra tests, including genetics. Even most, if not all Outer Rim healers and medical teams ran this practice.

Anakin couldn't breathe, "What's wrong?" Padmé was fine. He was been asking over and over again if she was fine all through the birth which got on his wife's really fast, but he never imagined anything could be wrong with the twins.

"No, no," The healed apologized. "I pardon for making it sound life threatening, it's not-"

"Then _what?"_ Anakin was growing impatient. His hands were now digging into the arms of the small greel wood chair.

The healer adjusted his reading visuals. "Your mother was human, correct?"

Anakin suddenly felt a lump in his throat, "Y-yes," He croaked.

The healer hesitantly asked, "And your father?"

"I...I never knew my father," Anakin replied quietly.

"Oh," The bumbling healer said. "I see." He studied his notes again. "And your mother never said what his species was?"

Anakin's blue eyes grew. "W-what are you saying?" He was beginning to sweat. "That I'm not human?"

"You're only half human, the other half of you...well, that's a little more difficult to say." The healer scanned through the flimsiplasts. He adjusted his reading visuals. "The species appears to be a humanoid of some sort. Judging by your human appearance possibly even a near-human." He looked up to the young Jedi. "To be perfectly honest, we don't know." The healer gave a puzzled look. "It's something we've never seen before." Being on Naboo, his patients were mostly humans and Gungans. Even a few Geonosians or other species whose homeworlds were nearby the Chommell Sector. "If you and Lady Ami- I mean," He wasn't sure which name she was going by. "You and your wife would like, we can send a sample to a lab off-"

Anakin's entire body was shaking, _"No!"_ He did not need to know. He did not want to know. "No, thank you. Unless you feel it's something serious..."

"No, not at all, Master Skywalker." The healer promised. "We ran excessive tests, Luke and Leia Skywalker are completely healthy. They and their future descendants should live long happy and healthy lives."

Anakin did his best to remember how to breathe, "Good...that's- that's good." He then did something he rarely did, he silently thanked the Force. Moments later, Anakin looked up and waved his hand of flesh, "You will forget this conversation."

The healer blinked several times. "I will...forget this conversation."

As Anakin got up and left, silently wished he could forget this conversation just as easily.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Four of the Naberries had just arrived. Much to their dismay, two of them had to go to class, but they would see their new cousins later.

They would of been there sooner, though it had taken time to get through security. Captain Typho had locked down the entire third, fourth, and fifth floor of maternity's wing.

"Watch the head dear," Jobal reminded her husband. She then kissed the tiny head of her first grandson.

"I remember, I remember" Ruwee said while cradling his new grandson. After all, he had done this twice before.

They couple looked to their daughter, Padmé, "What do you call him?"

"Luke," Padmé answered. She couldn't help but try to look around her parents. Where was Anakin? What was keeping him? Was everything alright?

Ruwee looked from Padmé down to the tiny bundle.

It was a old name on Naboo. It meant "light". Which was a fitting name for these dark times and for the Jedi, but the name had a more personal meaning to Ruwee.

The name of another Naberrie.

_Luke._

Luke Naberrie.

Ruwee and Jobal had discussed naming their son, Luke or Jon after Jobal's father. Sadly they were never blessed with son. Between moving to Theed, finding work, having enough income, and then Padmé's career took off so it never happened.

Luke.

Speaking of the last name, Naberrie, "Which last name will they have?" Asked Sola.

"Skywalker," Padmé replied.

Luke Skywalker and Leia Skywalker.

On Naboo, younglings tended to take their father's last name. Unless the mother came from a more prominent family. In this case, both families and names were prominent and well-known. Well, Naberrie was more well known on Naboo. Not on a galactic scale. While Skywalker now on more of a galactic scale, but either would work.

For a time, Padmé considered hyphenating the names, Naberrie-Skywalker. However, she considered it was rather a long name for two small children. She felt one great last name was more than enough. She sensed one name already came with enough pressures. Again, both would be too much.

Besides, her nieces, Ryoo and Pooja would already carry on the last name, Naberrie.

While Anakin was the last of his line. Padmé also sensed it was important to him. To not feel like he was the only Skywalker in the Galaxy. His mother was gone. He never knew his father. He wasn't close with his step family, the Lars. So she wanted him to have this.

In a way, this was also Padmé's way of softening the blow that she had decided to not take her husband's last name...when she found the right moment to tell him.

Again, where was he?

While Padmé kept keeping an eye out for her husband, her sister couldn't take her eyes off her new niece and nephew.

Sola was especially taken with Luke. He was so soft, cuddly, and...just breathtaking. They both were.

Darred was beginning to notice how Sola looked at Luke and Leia.

Yes, losing her job had been a small setback, but they would figure it out.

But this...

"No," Darred said quietly. So she could only hear.

"What?" Sola said innocently.

"I know what you're thinking." Yes, they had tried for a son, but it hadn't worked out. Now was not the time. One, she lost her job. Two, he would be approaching forty in a few short years. Three, they planned to travel more once Pooja went to art school or wherever it is she wanted to go. They couldn't do that with a new baby.

No.

No more.

They were done.

Sola narrowed her eyes. They would talk about this later.

Padmé couldn't help but smile at her sister and brother-in-law. It sounded like an argument she and Anakin would have.

Padmé finally spotted him down the hallway.

* * *

After finally escaping her family and assuring them she was alright, Padmé guided the hover chair several doors down the hall to her husband. "Hey, where have you been?"

Anakin didn't look at her. He sat there on the bench in a dark corner. Anakin was looking down at the floor or maybe at the documents in his right hand. His left hand was shaking. Even, his grey tunic seemed somehow darker now. Finally, Anakin spoke after several moments. "The doctor said...he said...we- we can go home later this afternoon."

Anakin was a loss for words.

That wasn't like him.

"They told us that earlier," Padmé studied her husband carefully. "What did he really say?" He had been perfectly fine earlier. What was it? Something had upset him.

Anakin spoke quietly, "Nothing." It sounded just like another time she asked him what was bothering him. The night of his dreams.

"_Anakin."_ Padmé said in her commanding voice. Also known as her Queen Amidala voice. would it always be like this? As she told him on that night, how long is it going to take them to be honest with one another?

"The healer was...informing me of Luke and Leia's Force sensitivity," Anakin said. He handed Padmé the document. It wasn't a lie.

_At the time of birth, the subject, Luke Skywalker has over 20,000 midi-chlorians per cell._

_At the time of birth, the subject, Leia Skywalker has over 20,000 midi-chlorians per cell._

While this was nothing the couple didn't already know, Padmé also this subject might make Anakin a bit...uneasy. Worrying about what sort of pressure that would put on their children's shoulders. Most of all, worrying what the Council might do.

Padmé also noted the small hole in the document. Meaning it had once been attached to one or more documents.

So where was it?

Whatever it was, Anakin clearly did not want to talk about it.

Fine, but Padmé wasn't giving up, "Alright," Rain check, for now.

Anakin started to get up on his wobbly legs, but Padmé stopped him.

She touched his shaking arm, "Hey," Padmé smiled at him. "You know I love you no matter what." He could always tell her anything.

Anakin did his best to smile, "I love you too."

Anakin got up from the dark, shadowy bench.

As Anakin and Padmé went back to their room, the shadowy bench, no...

The shadow _moved._

The shadow became a cloaked figure.

Revealing a cloaked figure.

A cloaked figure made its way towards the nearest turbolift.

A sinister smile formed under the cowl of his cloak, "Everything is proceeding as planned."

_End._

* * *

**And that's it, for now. What do you think? We will see some more of the Naberries in the next story, but I would call it more an Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan story. Like _Surprises: Free_.**

*****Don't forget, the next installment of the _Surprises_ universe, _Surprises: The Price of Freedom_ is coming soon. ****Anakin, Padmé, and Obi-Wan deal with the consequences. *****

**Trivia: The part about the baby Hana is my own creation. Considering the diverse number of species, it would make sense. If two very different species have a child together, the baby could have a special need like water to breathe. Next, we**** don't know the name of Ruwee's father or either of Padmé's grandfathers. Thirdly, Anakin's grey tunic is symbolic. He's not exactly light, but he's hardly where he was at in _Revenge of the Sith_...or is he?**

**As for who or what was watching the Skywalkers there at the end, we will find out in an upcoming story that takes place after _Surprises: The Price of Freedom_ called, _Star Wars: Renaissance_. **

**Again, review please, let me know you think.**


End file.
